Klaus bait, or something more?
by louann97
Summary: Caroline is always the one to distract Klaus, flirt a bit, flash a smile... but is it just strictly business this time, or something more?...
1. Chapter 1

Ugh.

It was beginning to get so damn annoying. I, Caroline Forbes was yet again playing the role of 'Klaus bait'. I get that he 'fancy's' me and all; but seriously when was he going to realize that I was his Achilles heel and that we would just keep on using that against him? For a sexy (Oops, did I just think that?) and smart vampire he was being pretty dumb. Maybe I should be flattered that when it comes to me he can't control himself; I was quite chuffed, but Klaus is still one messed up vampire.

So this time I had to figure out some way to keep him occupied whilst Damon searched his apartment for something; this was a personal favor for him, since Elena chose Stefan, Damon has been on a strictly need-to-know basis with them. Therefore, he has turned to me. You may be wondering why the hell I'd help him after he abused me all that time ago. I decided that it was time to put that behind me; Damon and I were going to co-exist on this Earth for as long as the world keeps spinning, so I decided it was time for me to forgive him. Anyway, we are all united in this whole battle to rid ourselves of Klaus. To be honest since Elena had turned into a vampire and is no longer a 'human blood bag' I wondered why he was still sticking around; there was nothing left here for him. Well…he thinks I may change my mind and decide that he is the one for me, but yeah…totally not happening.

"Beep, beep, beep" I stared down at my cell's display to see that Tyler was calling me, again. I think it's finally time for me to lay things out for him. So, I pressed green…

"Caroline, you finally picked up!" Tyler's voice sounded so optimistic, I spoke quickly:

"Tyler! Ohmygod when are you going to get the message?! We are so over, you mucked me around one too many times; I loved you and you completely abused my trust. Please, please, just don't ring again; if you really love me you'll give me some time to think everything over, okay?

"Care, I love you so much; and I didn't mean to hurt you, I was such a dick and if you decided to give me another chance I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Bye Tyler" I croaked out and promptly burst into tears once again. Man, my eyes must be so red and puffy from all this crying I'd been doing lately.

Then came a knock on the door.

Outside stood Klaus.

Should I open it? I mean, I had no interest in the guy; but I did look awful and my appearance mattered a lot to me.

Oh stuff it. I swung the door open.

"What do you want Klaus."

"Caroline love, I just felt like dropping by; just seeing your beautiful makes my day feel so much better." Klaus flashed me a mischievous smile, insinuating that my face wasn't the only thing he wanted to see.

"Uh, you are so full of it! You know what Tyler's already ruined my day; so you know what? You may as well come in and ruin it some more!" I felt like I was going to explode. I didn't care what Klaus thought of me. I turned abruptly, ran to the kitchen to grab some chocolate and Tequila, made my way back into the living room, collapsed onto the couch and turned on Glee. I was miserable and knew that seeing Cory Monteith's face would make my day suddenly feel so much better.

Klaus's face was a mask of complete confusion and amusement. He followed me in and sat on the couch opposite, whilst I watched Glee his eyes never left me. He was so still and quiet it was unnerving; then eventually he spoke.

"Caroline, love, what did Tyler do?" He stared at me his eyes full of something that looked strangely like sympathy – Klaus, sympathetic?

I fought the tears that were welling up inside, just his name left me emotionally unstable. Stupid girl.

"Oh Klaus, don't you wish you knew." My eyes briefly left the TV to flash him a look of resilience.

Klaus didn't look bothered. "My dear; when we're finally lovers you shall tell me all the hurt anyone has ever caused you, and rest assured; I will avenge you. Until then, I guess I shall have to settle for you coming to dinner with me tonight. I shall pick you up at 7, agreed?"

Woah, I was alarmed by Klaus's sudden declaration; but really: 'when we're finally lovers', man, his ego was so big.

"Klaus, I didn't even say I would come to dinner with you tonight."

"You will, I'm sure of it." He stated.

After a few seconds of silence he promptly stood, kissed me on the forehead and left.

"See you later love".

"Um, okay?"

Finally alone again, I let out a long laugh and text Damon:

_Klaus is definitely out tonight; you will be safe to raid the mansion. Let me know if you find anything interesting! Well… I doubt there are any skeletons in his closet that we don't already know about!_

_C x _


	2. Chapter 2

It was coming close to five o clock and yet I still hadn't picked an outfit; I'd been through my entire wardrobe at least five times. - I needed to start getting ready or I wouldn't be done in time! I raked through my closet one last time before letting out an exasperated cry.

"ALL OF MY CLOTHES SUCK!" My mother chose that moment to enter; it seemed she had finished early and that for once Mystic Falls did not have a crisis that the Sheriff needed to be solving.

"Caroline honey, why all the drama?" My mum looked me up and down before continuing. "You look lovely as you are darling..."

"Mum! I'm going on a fake, 'Klaus bait' type of date tonight and I need to look hot otherwise he'll call it a day and then he'll go home and Damon will be caught snooping through his place and then Klaus will kill him and then Elena will be heartbroken and then she'll get mad at me and then Klaus will get mad at me because he'll know I was the distraction and then everyone will hate me and my life will be so totally over!" Woah, I suddenly felt so much better after letting that all out...

"Okay..." My mother looked completely baffled and replied: "Darling, from what I've heard Klaus is absolutely obsessed with you; believe me it doesn't matter what you wear he'll still be interested. Hell, any boys who ever see you are interested! You have nothing to worry about. Plus; Klaus is definitely not worth worrying over." After soothing me with her words she pulled me into a big hug and left.

"Remember honey, this is a distraction kind of date and we all know that you have no interest in Klaus, so don't worry about anything..."

Once she had left I sat down on the bed; why was I worrying about what I was wearing to see Klaus? I had no interest in him did I? I collected up all the clothes I had torn from my wardrobe and subconsciously selected a mid-length, blue dress and paired it with the bracelet he had given me. I didn't even realize that I was dressing for him…

Whilst I went over my hair for the last time with the curling iron my phone went off.

_Hey, all is set for tonight – Just keep him busy I don't want the scary serial killer coming home and remembering that you can defend yourself against burglars these days…_

_Have fun romancing the ancient vampire..._

_Damon. _

Ha-ha, he thought he was so witty didn't he…

Downstairs I heard the doorbell ring and my mum go to answer it; I peeked over the banister so that I could secretly witness Klaus and my mother's first meeting. It definitely lived up to my expectations:

She pulled open the door her attitude showing nothing but hostility towards the man.

"Come in if you must."

"Well, Sheriff Forbes it is an absolute pleasure to meet you too – I guess you will be seeing so much more of me now that your daughter and I are lovers." Klaus smirked and kissed her hand.

Ohmygosh. This was not happening. I felt my cheeks burn bright red – Klaus was so full of it! There he was again throwing around words such as 'lovers'; I'm not going to lie, I had experienced a couple of dreams were Klaus may not have been fully clothed, but who can blame me – he's hot!

"Klaus, I'm not going to sugar coat it; I am the Sheriff of this town which means I know people. You are definitely not dating my daughter, the only reason she is going out with you this one time is because she is probably sick of you following her around like a pathetic lost puppy. Your intentions towards my daughter are something which I have no desire to discuss. Understand." I could tell that my mother was giving him the bitch face, her hand was resting on her hip and her head was thrust high. Oh yeah, she rocked.

"My dear Sheriff, my intentions towards your gorgeous, intelligent daughter are nothing but honorable. I want nothing less than greatness for her; therefore I know we agree on at least something." Smooth move Klaus, smooth move…

My mother was momentarily speechless and then she slowly nodded her head. "I guess we do agree on something then."

Uh –oh. I decided it was time for me to get down there before they started finding other things in common; I grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs. As I descended I felt Klaus's eyes upon my body and was suddenly pleased with my outfit choice, somehow the way Klaus looked at me made me feel so much more confident and desirable.

"Caroline love, you look good enough to eat." The way he looked at me depicted that yes; 'eating' each other later was definitely an option he was willing to explore. Eeew…

He held out a bouquet of beautiful roses to me, my mum rolled her eyes and left for the other room.

"She'd better be home before morning Klaus otherwise I'm coming after you. With a stake..."

He let out a throaty rumble of a laugh and responded with something similar to: "Yes ma'am."

I put the roses on the side and thanked him.

"Shall we get going then love?"

I gave a nod of agreement, Klaus attempted to thread his arm around my waist, which I subtly dodged. I then left for the meal that could possibly change my opinion of Klaus forever. Or not…


	3. Chapter 3

The drive seemed to go on forever, I wasn't complaining though; Klaus's Audi A4 went like a dream and he sure knew how to drive. He weaved through all the backstreets, whipping round the corners and grinning like a little boy. It gave me a different outlook on the man; it seems that he did get pleasure from something other than killing people. Somehow, I found that kind of comforting…

He grinned over at me, I was temporarily worried by the fact that he was travelling at over 150mph and wasn't even looking at the road; but then I came to my senses and realized that this was Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid, therefore there was no way we were going to have a car crash, or any kind of crash for that matter, he was wearing his best suit!

It seemed that he was taking me to a restaurant far from town; I was kind of proud of him for his initiative, whilst we were out at a place far from Mystic Falls Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and co... Would have no idea that I was out on some crazy 'fake date' with him. Also, it meant that it was some place classier than 'Mystic Grill'; not that I had any problem with the place, however the fact that my ex-boyfriend worked there would kind of throw a spanner in the works. Matt would immediately arm himself with anything resembling a Stake if I entered with Klaus! Sweet but unknowing; the story of poor Matts life.

"So Klaus, care to share our location for tonight's festivities?" I smiled over at him trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"Caroline love, I told you it was a surprise, and sorry dear but no matter how much you bat those gorgeous lashes at me I am not going to spill the beans..." Klaus threw me a wink and settled back into his seat to continue the drive.

I humphed in annoyance and slumped back into my seat.

"So... are we at least nearly there?" I asked with a pout.

"Yes love, we are nearly there; close your eyes and we'll be there in a tick."

I didn't quite believe him but nodded consent, made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. Just as I had gotten quite comfy Klaus spoke.

"Okay love, you can open them now." He took one hand from the wheel and placed it on my knee.

I opened my eyes just as we rounded a corner and saw the most beautiful mansion I had ever seen. It was stunning: Old fashioned brickwork, ivy growing up the side and beautiful frosted glass. The lights from the building illuminated the court yard which included exquisitely sculpted bushes and a magnificent fountain, the water looked so beautiful I just wanted to jump straight in; I wouldn't though, I wasn't wearing waterproof mascara so it would totally ruin my image and reputation… Many flash cars were parked outside, from Mercedes to Porches, and the grounds were scattered with few couples either taking a stroll, chatting or just making out like crazy. - I liked their style!

"Woah, Klaus - what is this place and how come I have never, ever heard of it before?" I stared over at him my eyes wide and pretty sure my mouth was set in a huge 'O'. I was so distracted that I didn't even lecture him for the sneaky hand he had rested on my leg.

"This love, is The Secret Garden Hotel. Silly name I know, but it is the most beautiful and exclusive place around and I knew that you would love it. Let's just say that Rome was my first choice, but I imagined you'd have an aversion to flying to Rome on our first date, therefore this Hotel had to suffice. You probably haven't heard about it before due to the fact that it's very secluded and extremely difficult to find; hence its name including 'Secret'." He smiled at me.

"Plus, I knew it was a very fitting place for us to come to considering that no-one knows that we are here together, it's our little secret…" Klaus grinned at me, it looked kind of predatory and I was a bit freaked out. I couldn't let him know that though...

"Klaus, I can honestly say that already this has been the best date ever and it hasn't even started yet." I cringed at my choice of words; if this date had been with someone who wasn't a serial killer and who I actually had feelings for, it would have been the best date ever. However for now I decided that it was possible for me to overlook these facts.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Caroline dear, I don't want you to be disappointed by what comes next." He exited the car and I began to follow suit, that was until he shook his head at me and came round to open the door.

"This is what a real English gentleman does; obviously you have never witnessed this before hence your choice of previous partners." I rolled my eyes at his smug expression but took his arm anyway. I thought that I may have been impressed by his actions if he hadn't had made a jab at my past boyfriends whilst doing so; Oh well, this was Klaus we were talking about.

"Okay then Klaus Mikaelson, your chance to show me some of the greatest experiences in life starts right now." I winked at him, my excitement giving me confidence.

"Well then love, I guess I'd better not muck this up..."

He'd better not muck this up? I gulped and plastered a smile on my face – I'd better not muck this up or my life was totally over. Well, I guess things could have been worse; I had to give him some credit as he really was a hopeless romantic. Klaus had chosen a beautiful location for this date, so instead of suffering through a crappy fake date, I would instead suffer through a pretty classy one.

Anyway, Let's do this thing…


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus and I mounted the Hotel steps and were met by a very dapper man dressed in what seemed to be a dated Butler's outfit.

"Ah, welcome to The Secret Garden; it is a pleasure to have your custom. May I please have your reservation name?" A huge smile decorated his face whilst he spoke.

"Our reservation is under the name of Mikaelson." Klaus spoke curtly, obviously desiring some alone time for us once again.

"Mr Mikaelson, I see this is not your first visit here; will you be requiring the same spot?"

He'd been here before! Rage bubbled up inside me! He'd brought a previous date to this very location before me, and there was me thinking that he'd chosen this place especially for me! Well, apparently not; I was annoyed to discover that he was one of those guys that reused previous date locations. Hell, he probably called many other girls 'love' in his lifetime too! I had to admit; even though I had no interest in the guy it hurt to think that he had addressed some other girl the same way as me. Rude, that's exactly what it was!

"No thank you, my date and I will be requiring a much more special location." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

Hm. If he thought he could win me over with his stupid smile then he was wrong. This had turned into the worst fake date I had ever been on.

The Butler led us to a table tucked behind the courtyard; - a secluded table like this must be costing Klaus a fortune. More fool him. He pulled out my chair for me; something that I would have considered as a lovely romantic gesture if I had been interested.

I sat down and responded curtly: "Thank you".

Klaus took his seat opposite me; we sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke.

"Carolyn love, what's the matter? Your mood seems to have rapidly declined in the past few minutes?" He looked at me with genuine concern in his eyes; whoa, an emotion I never expected the Original Hybrid to express.

I looked at him with an un-impressed expression and spoke only two words: "Re-used location." With that I then looked away, my face portraying nothing.

Klaus stared at me for a while, his face showing confusion; I could almost see the thought process occurring in his head. Eventually his eyes lit up and the twinkle returned to his smile.

"Aw, Caroline you think I've brought a date here before don't you?" He was smirking and it made me just want to hit him.

"Don't play with me Klaus, I can tell that you have; especially after what that man said about you having been here before. God, I don't know why I thought that you were something other than a murderous, British playboy!"

"Now, now love; those are some pretty harsh words for you to be throwing around when you don't even have the full story." Klaus raised an eyebrow at me, indicating that he was willing to fill me in on the whole story if I wanted.

"Urgh, go on then, you may as well tell me." I still wasn't happy with him, but I was interested by the tale that he was apparently going to tell. I tried not to show him that; I didn't want him to think that I had any interest in his previous conquests…

"Well, there's not much to tell to be honest!" Klaus, honest? Yeah right…

"Basically love, I always bring Rebecca here once she has had a particularly bad break up; we drink expensive wine, eat as many chocolate desserts as we can manage, then go and find some rich person's blood to drink. "He stared at me sincerely.

"Oh" I was taken aback by his explanation; speaking about how he comforted his sister made him sound almost… human? It really did seem that he was full of surprises.

"You know Caroline; I love the fact that you got all jealous thinking that I had brought previous girls here before. I want you to know that obviously I have had other girls; hell I am 1000 years old and a man has needs! But you love, are the most intriguing and exquisite being that I have ever met. You're so full of light, strength and hope. My darkness is drawn to your light so powerfully that I just cannot resist you. You're magic; this connection between us is magic." Klaus looked at me, I felt like his eyes were seeing right into my soul; I felt like every word he had just spoken was the truth, and I felt like I agreed with him. No, no… I shook myself from my line of thought and remembered: This was Klaus, a liar, a manipulator, and unforgiving killer; there was nothing between us, nothing at all.

Not knowing how to respond, I chose to say nothing…

"SO, now that I have just poured my heart out to you, how do you feel about ordering some food?" Klaus threw yet another wink in my direction.

"Um, okay?" I responded, acting like the shocked, flattered date that I was pretending to be.

We ordered and our starters arrived, then the main course and then the dessert. – It felt like time had passed so quickly; Klaus and I chattered away just like any other couple would. We learnt about each other's strengths and weaknesses, our favorite things, colors and foods. In one night I felt I knew so much more about Klaus than I had ever known about Tyler. Klaus yearned to be a human; something which no other knew, during his life as a human he always dreamt of having a family and children and going to work each day to provide for them. He told me that no matter how harsh he was and how much power he required as a vampire, that it was all for a reason; whether that be to protect his family or friends (not that I knew he had any friends?!) I began to understand that Klaus really wanted Elena's blood to create some Hybrid companions, not an army; some loyal companions who he knew would never leave him like others had before - Like his father who had turned on him and hunted down himself and his family with the intention of killing them.

I felt like I knew too much about Klaus Mikaelson. More than I should know…

We had finished our meal and he was mid-way through telling me another story.

I stood up abruptly.

"Klaus I can't do this; I'm so sorry, truly I'm sorry…" my voice broke as I saw his facial expression before me, it was one of a man who knew he had been defeated.

I couldn't look at him one second longer, I ran as fast as I could away from the table, away from him and found myself back at the car park. I breathed in and out steadily trying to calm myself. Tonight was just meant to be a fake date, I was just meant to be a distraction; yet I felt myself drawn in by Klaus, yearning to know more and more about him. Why, did I want this? Surely he was still the enemy? Conveniently my phone began to ring. The display read: 'Damon'.

I picked up:

"Hey, what's up?" I knew my voice sounded slightly shaky.

"Hey Blondie, just rang to say that I haven't been able to get into Klaus's tonight, the original freak show turned up so I couldn't snoop around. Man, it was painful I even had to talk to that crazy bitch Rebecca." He sounded so bored I was furious.

"SO you mean this stupid night was all for nothing! You mean I have to do it all over again just so you can get into the mansion and get something that you won't even tell me about! Oh and for the record Damon, you had sex with that 'crazy bitch' so don't be such an a-hole about her!" My words all came out in a jumble so I'm pretty sure he understood my current predicament.

"Whoa, Barbie, Klaus must really be laying it on thick tonight eh? Well, I apologize; but I really do need to get in there and you are my best chance." I could almost see the pleading expression that must have been on his face. Also, he did say please which only happened on rare occasions with Damon.

"Fine; I'm pretty sure that I can tempt him to go out with me again…" I sighed a sigh full of defeat and hung up.

Damn, he totally owed me.

I adjusted my dress and hair and got prepared for the whole lot of groveling I was going to have to do.

Okay, Mr. Evil Original Hybrid, it's time for me to seduce you into another date after totally ruining this one…

* * *

_Hey, So I don't know who is actually reading this – if anyone even is! But I'd love to hear what you think and any ideas you may have, so please review! _

_Thanks :D _


	5. Chapter 5

I strolled slowly back to the table thinking through in my head what I was going to say - Man, what was I going to say?!

The table came into view and I took in a deep breath, hoping that it wouldn't be my last. Klaus had opened up completely to me and I had embarrassed him; that was something I knew the Original Hybrid would not take well to.

Suddenly, I noticed that my surroundings were very still, too still and too quiet.

Someone grabbed me from behind; I tried to break free using all the strength that I had - and that was a lot considering I was a vampire. That's when I knew who was holding me.

Klaus.

He leant down to whisper to me, the stubble on his chin brushing against my hair and his breath tickling my ear; I felt a shiver of fear flow through me.

"Easy love, we don't want to make a scene, like the one you made earlier..." I could hear the tension in Klaus's voice; I just nodded not wanting to push him over the edge, he seemed mad enough as it was.

"Now, we're going to go back to the car now" He released my arms from behind my back and held tightly onto only one. We walked at a very slow pace and eventually we reached the car; once again he opened the door for me, the only difference this time was that it wasn't a friendly or romantic gesture; it was a possessive and manipulative one. I eased my way into the seat and put my seatbelt on; something about the flimsy bit of material made me feel a bit safer.

Klaus got into the driver's seat. I braced myself for the lecture I was about to receive, I hoped the only thing he was going to punish me with was his words…

"So, Caroline; I tell you all about myself and then you embarrass me - in public no less! Care to explain yourself love?" Klaus stared at me with a menacing glint in his eyes. It's funny how Klaus could go from so sweet to so pshyco in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry Klaus. You've got to understand that you're the enemy okay? That's what I have always been told; it's been drilled into me by everyone that I know: 'Stay away from Klaus, Klaus is the bad guy etc...' So when you started being nice to me, telling me tales of your history and revealing things about you that no-one else knows, I started to feel really overwhelmed. I know I overreacted and for that I am incredibly sorry." It felt good to being spilling my feelings to Klaus as they were not all pretense, it had been drilled into me that he was bad and for some reason I was starting to feel like that may not be completely true! So yes, I was overwhelmed by him.

Klaus processed the information for a few moments and then spoke once more:

"I know I've been the bad guy, and I'm not going to change overnight, I am who I am. The only reason I shared those things with you tonight Caroline is because you're the only person that I have ever wanted to tell. It felt good to share my history with you; and to be honest it felt pretty overwhelming for me too. I know that you don't trust me, and have absolutely no reason to either; I feel like I can trust you. That is such a special thing to me due to the fact I am the Original Hybrid and I don't have any friends, just allies who tend to screw me over on a regular basis. Therefore, you my love are the closest thing I have to a real friend."

Ugh. There he went again speaking his mind and making me like him more. I felt seriously, seriously guilty; he said that he trusted me - if only he knew that I was being the 'blonde distraction'. I swallowed my guilt and comforted myself by thinking of all the awful things that he has done in his long lifetime and doesn't regret. I, Caroline Forbes was a good person and I definitely wasn't going to lose any sleep over secretly sabotaging Klaus.

"So Niklaus, is there any way I could make things up to you?" I smiled seductively at him; hoping that he would be stupid enough to fall for it.

"Well love, I imagine there are a few ways..." His mischievous eyes twinkled and he leaned in closer to me. I followed suit and gently brushed my lips against his, I felt the powerful connection between us as our lips met; I quickly pulled away. He gave a slight moan of annoyance, but honored my wishes.

"If you want more than that Klaus you'll have to go out with me again, I don't do kissing on the first date." I winked at him and leaned in closer; so he'd be unable to resist my proposition.

"Hmm, I think that is something that I am willing to consider – But I'm too smart to be seduced by you Caroline Forbes." He gave me a cheeky smile and spoke again:

"I wonder who I stole that line from? He asked innocently. I couldn't help it; it was a pretty witty response from him, so I started giggling and found that I just couldn't stop. My laughter was infectious and he soon joined in.

"You know what love, I'm not a smart person; I can be seduced by you, that's why we're going on another date next week." I smiled widely at him; I was so good… he'd fallen; hook, line and sinker…

You go girl, I thought to myself as Klaus started the car.

* * *

_I hope you're enjoying reading, as I am having lots of fun writing this! – I did notice I spelt Caroline's name wrong last chapter – sorry! _

_Please review, thanks :D_


	6. Chapter 6

So I don't think anyone is reading this anymore, so I'm thinking of not continuing the story – If you'd like me to keep on writing please review. Anyway, here's the next chapter…

* * *

Klaus dropped me off at the door and played the perfect gentleman who waited in the car to make sure I was in safely. I had to admit it was kind of cute, but it felt a little awkward to be honest.

I turned the key in the lock; it took me several attempts to open the door, all I could concentrate on was the fact that Klaus's eyes were roaming all over me.

Finally; I got it open and stepped inside, I turned to face him.

"Thanks for a really great night Klaus" I spoke with sincerity.

"Caroline love, the pleasure was all mine; I'll be seeing you soon, very soon..." Ah, his cute accent made my knees go weak. I waved once and dashed inside the house; not trusting myself around him a minute longer.

I paced into the kitchen and looked up at the clock, it was only eleven thirty. I decided there was still time for me to go out; I tiptoed up the stairs not wanting to wake my mum and went into my room. I tugged off my dress and decided on some jeans and a baggy jumper; I then tied my hair up into a loose pony tail and removed some of my makeup. Once that was done I rang Damon:

"The hottest Salvatore brother is speaking" I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Hey Damon it's Caroline." I said chirpily.

"I knew that already Barbie, there's this magical thing called Caller ID..." Man, was there a time that he ever stopped being sarcastic?

"Are you home?"

"Sure am Blondie, but it's killing me; Stefan and Elena are upstairs making out like crazy - I know, it's disgusting. IT'S DISGUSTING" He obviously spoke a little louder in the hope that they would get the message. Something in the tone of his voice however gave me the impression that if it was him and Elena making out he'd have no problem with it.

"Okay that is gross. I'm pretty sure I can deal with it though; I'm coming over..." I said assertively.

"Oh you are eh? Didn't get lucky with Klaus and thought you could take your chances with me then?" Eeew, he was such a bad joker.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious; no Damon. I've just had a really stressful night and need to unwind, and I know you have the best Bourbon in the whole state." I spoke the truth...

"Girl, I have the best Bourbon in the whole of America! You know what else I've got to help people unwind..." he whispered down the phone cheekily.

"GROSS. GROSS. GROSS. Please do not finish that sentence!" I was horrified, no way were Damon and I going to become 'friends with benefits' just because we were working together. I may have forgiven him for his bad behavior in the past but that didn't mean that he and I were going to have a thing again…

"Okay Princess see you later, text me when you get here; don't want to alert the lovebirds to that fact that we 'hang out' these days."

I muttered a response and hung up.

Before leaving I checked my appearance in the mirror; I didn't look too shabby or too made up; I didn't want to be giving Damon the wrong impression.

I slapped on a layer of lip gloss, grabbed my purse, phone and car keys, then left.

The drive to Damon's seemed to take forever; I was so tired that my concentration slipped for a moment or two.

BANG.

My car hit something.

"Oh shit, no, no… I've run someone over…" I just kept repeating to myself over and over as I got out of the car; it was pretty dark and the only thing I could see was the area lit by my headlamps.

Someone crashed into me from the side; they were incredibly strong, they pinned me to the floor. I rolled them over so I was on top, baring my fangs and my hands clawing at their neck in an attempt to suffocate them. They then followed suit and rolled us over so I was back on the bottom. My opposition held me tightly and then spoke:

"You did that deliberately you pathetic vampire; and now I'm going to punish you for it. Bear in mind though this isn't just because you hit me, it didn't hurt much because I'm a Hybrid, but this is for Klaus; all you keep doing is messing with his mind, he thinks he likes you for god sake! You have brought the Original Hybrid to his knees; he's weaker now thanks to your influence and the whole pack can tell. Now you are going to answer for it."

His fangs elongated and he bit my neck viciously; I could feel the werewolf venom already working its way into my system. The pain was excruciating. My vision blurred for a moment and I screwed my eyes tightly shut; when I opened them the Hybrid was gone.

I got shakily up from the floor and staggered towards my car; I opened the door, slumped into my seat and pulled out my phone. I knew that the only person that could solve my problem was Klaus. I chose his number from my call log and let it ring. He didn't answer; oh god no…

I started the engine and haphazardly put on my seatbelt; I tried calling again and again but still no answer.

The drive home was rough and I didn't think I was going to make it. Damn that man; why wasn't he answering! I parked dangerously outside my house and heaved my body from the car, grasping tightly onto the roof. I used the brick wall to ease my way to the house.

I knocked sloppily on the door.

"Mum, mum; help me!" I shouted using up yet more of my dwindling strength.

She may not have vampire hearing; but she definitely heard me, she came dashing down the stairs and flung the door open.

"Caroline, honey what happened?"

"Werewolf bite, can you help me up to my room and then I can try and contact Klaus again?"  
She hoisted me into her arms and we went gradually up the stairs, thanks to her job as the Sheriff she had a useful set of muscles; she muttered furiously to herself as we went.

"You mean Klaus is always around to irritate you, but when you really need him he doesn't pick up? Oh, so reliable he is…"

We reached the door to my room and she put me down; I grasped the door frame tightly.

"Mum I can make it to my bed; I just really need a snack – one of the red varieties." My voice shook.

"I'll sort something out honey." She said with fear in her voice.

I crawled into my bed and my phone began vibrating, the display read: 'Klaus calling'. I answered.

"Caroline love, I see I have 9 missed calls from you. – I'm not being rude love; it's just my habit to not answer phone calls from a woman after the date. Treat them mean to keep them keen if you know what I mean…" I could almost imagine the smirk that was on his face.

"Klaus…werewolf bite…help." I rasped out.

"Bloody hell, I'm on my way." Was all he responded and then hung up.

My mother brought a big mug of steaming blood up to my room, she even added some whipped cream, she set it on the table and helped me get undressed and into my pajamas, she then tucked me into bed and handed me the mug.

I took a big sip; it felt comforting but not much better. It was a bit like the feeling of eating chocolate when you'd had a particularly crappy day.

I closed my eyes and suddenly Klaus was here.

"Caroline, I'll be downstairs; see you when you're better…" She kissed me on the forehead and left.

Klaus sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Don't worry love; you're going to be better in no time." He said tenderly.

I tugged back my bed covers so he could get in next to me; he got in and pulled me gently into his arms. His body felt warm and comfortable, I snuggled in closer; he stroked my forehead soothingly before lifting his wrist to his lips and biting. He pressed it to my mouth and I began drinking enthusiastically; the first drops already making me feel better. I felt Klaus sigh; blood sharing was a pretty intimate thing.

Once I'd had enough, I pulled his arm away from my mouth and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you Klaus, so much." I felt so relieved, I wasn't going to die!

"It was my pleasure love, but I best be going; I need to think up ways to punish the Hybrid that did this to you." He said angrily.

"No Klaus, don't go; not yet." I said softly.

I stared up at him and gently brought my face closer to his; I felt his sudden intake of breath and then I closed the gap. Our lips brushed against each other carefully, but then any hesitations we may have had disappeared and our kiss deepened and became a lot more enthusiastic. Mmmm, after 1000 years he really had perfected his technique; it was heaven.

I pulled away and spoke:

"Can you stay?" I asked timidly.

"I'm really tired and I would sleep so much peacefully knowing that I'm safe with you here." Klaus didn't speak for a while; and I was worried that I had overstepped the mark. After-all he didn't really do much caring, more killing…

"Of course love, it would be my pleasure." He re-adjusted me in his arms and closed his eyes, I followed suit.

And with my hand entwined in his and with Klaus stroking my hair, I fell asleep…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue with this story but you have all made me want to write! Thank you!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, please review and follow if you enjoy**__**…**_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I woke up feeling strangely alone. The sunlight shone through the blinds and splashed onto my face. I rolled over to shield my eyes from the glare and tried to establish what was missing?

That was when it occurred to me:

Klaus.

That was who I was missing. Last night I had been snuggled up in his arms and had the most amazing sleep ever. I had felt warm, safe and comfortable; now I just felt lonely.

I don't know why I was surprised though; I knew that Klaus was definitely not the sleepover type and he and I weren't in a relationship so he had no obligation to stay…

Yet still it felt wrong, and I was upset.

Deciding that I was not ready to start the day; I rolled back over and went back to sleep, hoping to wake later to more desirable circumstances.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

I paced and paced yet couldn't seem to get the girl out of my head. I had to literally drag myself from her house last night; I didn't want to leave, yet I knew I must.

I, Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid was falling for someone. A baby vampire no less? The old me would have laughed at the thought, yet now I seemed to be letting this girl rule me?

I walked to my study and sat down to draw; trying to remove the troublesome thoughts from my head. Finally I managed to settle into a rhythm, the steady strokes of the pencil soothing me. I wasn't quite sure what I was drawing yet, but I'd know when I was finished.

After twenty minutes or so of hard work I decided to finish off, I settled back and admired my work. And bloody hell; it was a masterpiece, an exquisite drawing…

Of Caroline Forbes.

Now she seemed to be the only thing I could draw as well as the only thing I could think about!

That beautiful, enchanting, charming girl was going to be the death of me. One may even begin to think I might want to use the 'L' word. No, it can't be…according to my sister I am 'the man who could not love'.

Man, why weren't sleazy one night stands good enough for me anymore? Something other than sexual desire was driving me this time (not that I would say no to sex with Caroline!) and I was pretty sure it was something to do with emotions.

I shuddered at the mere thought…

I detected one of my Hybrids lurking in the doorway. I knew how I could prove that Caroline hadn't changed me.

"Hey, you – fetch me some blood." I snapped.

"Certainly Klaus, blood bag?" The girl inquired.

"NO, I will be requiring straight from the vein…" I stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Mmmm, the idea of fresh blood felt so good I could almost taste it; and to think I was as stupid to think that I should change my ways to be part of the perfect 'vegetarian vampires' life. Well, I was wrong; if anything she was the one whose lifestyle wasn't good enough for me. Seriously, what kind of pathetic vampire drinks animal blood?

My Hybrid re-entered with a young, tasty looking girl in tow.

"You may leave." I said to the hybrid, she followed orders.

The girl looked over at me, she was trying to look cocky and confident; but nevertheless underneath that I could feel her fear. I loved it; I was going to relish in it.

"Come here love, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered gently, already my mind thinking of the many ways in which I could kill her.

She slowly made her way towards me; there were already two little holes in the side of her neck and they were leaking blood. The aroma was so inviting. I wrapped my arm around her neck tightly and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Oops, sorry sweetheart; what I meant to say was… this shouldn't hurt too much…"

And with that my fangs elongated and I bit into the tender flesh. I felt the fountain of blood ripple down my throat. It was euphoric and her screams were music to my ears. I just kept drinking and drinking and drinking, clutching the girl closer to me and holding her neck tighter and tighter. Before I realized it, I'd broken her neck…

_Oh well, I may as well drain her now…_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"THUD"

My phone hit the floor whilst I tried to pick it up in my half asleep state.

"Ugh…"

I rolled my body over in bed and reached for my cell phone, the display read 'Damon'.

"What do you want?" I asked, in no mood to bother with small talk.

"Blondie! So you're alive then! How come you never showed up at the house last night? You blowing me off really hurt my feelings…" Damon sniggered at his own remark.

I just gave a sigh of annoyance.

"I got bitten by a Hybrid on the way over to yours last night Damon, that's why I never showed. How come you never called last night to see where I was? I could have been dead or something?!" I did feel pretty hurt; I thought Damon cared about me enough to worry when I was missing. That's when I remembered, Damon didn't care about anyone other than Elena. Whoa, I really was bitter today…

"Whoa, Barbie… bitten by a Hybrid eh? You sound alright now though, was Klaus your knight in shining armor again?" He said smugly.

"You know what Damon? Yes he was! And I am not ashamed, he was the perfect gentleman last night and came to my rescue; when you, who was expecting me didn't even bother to call when I didn't show up! I'm so pissed at you; you treat me like absolute rubbish!" I was venting and I knew it; I was upset about Klaus not staying over and I was blaming Damon for it. Totally a bitchy thing to do; but it was necessary.

"Okay…You've fallen for the evil Original Hybrid haven't you Caroline? What a ridiculous mistake, but I can't say I didn't see this coming. Phone me when you come to your senses, yeah?" And with that he hung up on me.

UGH. What a dick.

I curled up into a ball and let out a little sob; this wasn't Damon's fault, not at all. It really was true; I had fallen for Klaus after only one date, but I think him saving my life twice may have had something to do with it. Anyway that you look at it, it's a disaster.

Klaus was mean and manipulative. I didn't really want him did I?

I debated for a moment or two…

Yep, I totally wanted him.

I slumped back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ohmygod; I'm totally screwed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. It would be great to hear what you think so please review after and follow if you want more!**

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

I was completely pissed.

I'd really over done it on the blood.

I looked around at all the bodies that littered the floor; there had to be at least 15, plus the one I'd just finished with.

Yep, Caroline Forbes had most certainly not changed me; I just drained 16 bodies in a row and was about to try and make it 17. I'd never been this happy before. I felt so carefree, that was the pure joy that blood brought to us vampires.

I relaxed back in my chair feeling satisfied and overjoyed. Now all I needed to do was to kill someone and then I knew I'd been back on top form. It just so happened that I knew the perfect victim...

One of my Hybrids drifted into the room.

"Hey, you; fetch me my Hybrid from my cellar, it's time for his punishment" I snapped.

The girl (I hadn't bothered to remember her name), nodded in consent and left.

I rose from my chair and made my way towards the cupboard, I knew the perfect punishment; I moved some things around until I discovered my stash of blades.

I returned to the center of the room and the girl entered with the Hybrid.

_Oh, I was going to have so much fun…_

**Caroline's POV**

I sat at the breakfast table opposite my mum, it was very rare that we got moments like these; she was generally off to work at the crack of dawn.

She'd made a special effort today; I think it was to make up for recent incidents (the incident being me nearly dying at the hands of a Hybrid.) A big plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage and beans were placed in front of me and I smiled up at her.

"Thought it was time we had a nice English style fry up!" She beamed at me.

"Thanks mum…" Little did she know that she had killed the mood with just that one word: 'English'.

One name immediately popped into my head:

Klaus.

I chewed a piece of bacon slowly; it was strange, out of all the vampires I knew I was the only one who could still stomach human food. However, today it didn't taste quite so delicious…

Why hadn't he called, emailed or stalked me or something? It wasn't right, where was Klaus?

I slumped down in my chair and began contemplating my options, but then my phone rang.

The screen read: 'Bonnie'

Oh dear, I really was not in the mood; yet I picked up anyway.

"Yes?" I asked with a sigh, knowing this phone call was going to be a disaster…

"CARE. Please tell me it isn't true." She begged on the other end of the line.

"Okay, it isn't true." I answered with a sound of exasperation.

"No Caroline, you know what I mean; I want you to say no and mean it." Bonnie's voice sounded pretty disappointed to me.

"You know what Bonnie, I can't tell you it isn't true because then I would be lying; and we couldn't have that could we? Ultimately, who I choose to fall for is all my decision and has nothing to do with you; and if you really were my best friend you would support my decision." I stated bluntly, better to say it now than have tears later.

"Care, we are best friends and you know that I love you, but really? Klaus? He is dangerous and has hurt so many people that we care about." Bonnie's voice was small and sad, I knew what I'd said before had hurt her, but it was the truth.

"Klaus hasn't laid a finger on me; and to be honest all he ever seems to be doing is saving me. I think I can change him; and as for Elena, yes he has hurt her. However, she's been doing her fair share of the hurting just lately – I mean she's become a vampire and yet she's still messing around with Damon and Stefan. You have no idea how much she has hurt Damon; I know he would never mention it to anyone because he plays the whole cool, cocky exterior, but she really has messed with him one too many times…"Oops, I just realized what I'd said.

"Since when did you and Damon start discussing feelings? Actually, since when did you and Damon start talking at all?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

Oh shit.

"Ummm, nothing gotta go Bonnie. Ummm, something's come up… see you around."

I hung up quickly before I had to do any extensive explaining.

However, that phone call had definitely brought me some ideas.

I was going to find Klaus, and confront him.

If anyone could tame the Hybrid, it was definitely going to be me…

**Klaus's POV**

I poured myself a glass of scotch and yelled at one of my Hybrids to come and clear up the mess I'd made.

My rogue Hybrids head lay several feet from his scarred body. Blood had drenched the floor and I was pretty sure it was going to stain.

Oh well, the feeling of killing the creature had been worth ruining a rug. Even if it was an antique…

I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth on my feet. I felt buzzed, powerful, as if I could achieve anything; yes, the real Klaus Mikaelson had returned.

That's when a knock came on the door; the visitor didn't wait for an invitation though, she strolled straight in with a smile on her beautiful face.

Well, that smile promptly disappeared when she saw the carnage that lay before me.

I took a swig of scotch and licked some remaining blood from around my mouth before I spoke:

"Caroline love, how good to see you. Sorry sweetheart but you missed out on the fun; but I'm pretty sure we could think of something else to do…" I winked at her, my tone full of challenge.

I could see her fangs begin to elongate as she took in the overpowering smell of blood around her. Yet her eyes were still as wide as saucers.

"See something you like, love?..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you for continuing to read! Also, a big thanks to those of you who have been reviewing it's really encouraging, please continue to do so!**

**Hope you like the next installment (Sorry it's quite short!)**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I took in the scene around me and my heart plummeted.

Bodies littered the floor and one of Klaus's Hybrids was rapidly trying to clean up.

Klaus stepped forward with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"See something you like love?"

I stared at him, not speaking for what felt like forever, unfortunately I did see something I liked and it wasn't just him… the blood was making my fangs itch and they began to elongate.

NO, no, I didn't drink from humans; I tried to make them stop, but a vampire wants what a vampire wants.

"Oh love, don't be shy." Klaus spoke as he picked up his most recent victim; he was still clinging on to life which meant there was still some blood coursing through his veins.

He bit into the man's neck and blood began flowing down his neck, I leant into the smell; it was enchanting.

Klaus's large hand cupped the back of my neck and brought it downwards towards the blood. At first I felt like I should be fighting back, but then my vampire instincts took over. I brought my fangs to meet the flow of blood and lapped it up. Not quite sustaining my needs I bit hard into the side of his neck and the fountain of blood slid down my throat.

Ohmygod, it was delicious.

I felt the blood hazing my vision, and at some point I sensed Klaus joining in, feeding from the opposite side of the man's neck.

**Klaus's POV**

I thought that I was in for a whole load of trouble when Caroline caught me in this compromising position; I was pretty sure that there was going to be hell to pay, and then we'd fight and then it would confirm my complete adversity to the girl.

However, it seems the opposite has occurred. Somehow I have managed to tempt the perfect vegetarian vampire into chowing down on some poor innocent's neck; saying that, I was the Original Hybrid and I always knew I could bend people to my will. Nevertheless, I was pretty shocked that my attempts had paid off, and Caroline began lapping up the blood like a puppy.

Oh yes, I definitely still fancied her; even more so this version of her. It seems that 'bad Caroline' turned me on even more than 'sunshine and rainbows Caroline'…

I just couldn't resist it; I approached her and the human and decided to feed from the other side of his neck.

It was euphoric; it was almost as if I could taste Caroline via the man.

I decided it was time for me to take a really big risk.

I detached my mouth from the man's neck, grabbed Caroline and pulled her into my arms. She complied pretty enthusiastically; she grabbed me by the shoulders and tugged me forcefully towards her. Caroline licked the blood from around my lips and I followed suit; then our lips met. She ran her hands through my hair and I remembered what it felt like to have feelings, or I think I did, because 1000 years was a pretty long time.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, the beautiful blonde pushed me back onto the sofa and continued even more enthusiastically.

She was so gorgeous I was beginning to have trouble forming thought processes, let alone sentences…

**Caroline's POV**

I wasn't sure what I was doing, or what I had done.

All I knew was that it was fun and I'd never done something like this before.

Maybe I'd regret it, or maybe I wouldn't; but right now I really don't care…

Klaus made a weird kind of sound, one that I never thought I'd hear him utter; I couldn't help it and just burst out laughing.

He looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you regret that" He spoke sincerely.

Oh, I knew he would…


	10. Chapter 10

**Caroline's POV**

I was awoken by a sound I couldn't quite identify.

I rolled onto my back and opened one eye, reveling in the bliss of the sleep I had just had.

I was so comfortable and warm and the sheets were so silky it was delicious; but that was when it occurred to me, my bed definitely was not this comfortable and nor were my sheets this soft, or this expensive quality.

That's when I identified the sound that awoke me; someone else's breathing…

Slowly, I rolled onto my side and came face to face with a very naked man; or should I say Hybrid. I stared unconsciously for a while at his abs, they were toned and perfect, one's I would expect to see on a Greek god. He looked so harmless and peaceful whilst he was sleeping that I was so tempted to reach out and trace his beautiful features. I gave a sigh of approval before it occurred to me that I was also naked, and generally when a guy and girl are naked together it means they had been doing something pretty intimate beforehand.

Ohmygod, I'd had sex with Klaus.

I held in a little whimper of horror; yes he was cute and insanely sexy, but he was also a pretty bad guy. I knew that I had to leave; I could try and pretend that this had never happened. Gently, I removed the sheet from my body and clambered from the huge, comfortable bed. Eventually, after searching the room completely naked I found my clothes. Quickly I tugged them on, tripping in haste a few times and nearly landing flat on my face.

My hear skipped a beat as Klaus made a sound and rolled over in bed; luckily he settled back into sleep.

Thank god.

I took a moment to look around his room as I'd never been in there before, and I definitely didn't remember anything from last night. His room really was gorgeous, it was antique-chic and was adorned by many beautiful paintings which I assumed he himself had done. As I turned to take in the whole room I found myself staring into a mirror, and I was not pleased with the picture that it portrayed.

My face and neck was smothered in blood, likewise my arms and chest; I could not understand how I hadn't seen this earlier. I gave a shiver of dread and raised my arms to my lips and gave a cautious lick.

Oh no, it was human blood…

I felt as if my heart had stopped; I'd fed from a human last night, straight from the vein, and for all I knew I'd killed them…

I screwed up my eyes trying to prevent the tears from spilling; it was no good they trickled down my cheeks as I contemplated the many scenarios I may have been in. I found Klaus's sketch pad on the side and his pencil; out of pure decency I figured I should at least leave a note for him rather than just walking out after 'doing the deed'.

I scribbled a quick note:

_Klaus, _

_I can't remember what occurred last night; all I know is that my body is covered in blood and it's human. This was what I always feared, your input causing me to make decisions which I'm dead set against. Due to the fact we were both very naked I know I'm safe to assume that something other than cuddling went on last night and for this I am very ashamed. I imagine that we both got very drunk on blood and fell into bed together. We may have shared moments in the past but this one we shall not be repeating any time soon. _

_Thanks for your hospitality I guess? And please don't get too mad about me sneaking out. I would be grateful if you didn't approach me for a couple of days; I'd like some time to try and remove these thoughts from my head._

_Caroline _

_X_

I grabbed my bag, threw one last look at Klaus's sleeping figure and exited the room.

As I entered the large landing, I looked over the banister. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the scene below; there were so many bodies littering the floor, there had to be at least seventeen. I felt so sick; I had taken part in some kind of kinky blood thing with Klaus and the idea grossed me out. It wasn't just the idea that made the bile rise in my throat, it seems that too much blood consumed by vampires has the same effect as too much alcohol consumed by humans. I gave a little hiccup of distress and tiptoed down the stairs; I had to keep an eye on the time to ensure I was gone before Klaus awoke.

I made it to the door and tugged it open, stepping outside and quietly closing the door behind me. I really was doing the walk of shame…

I climbed into my car and drove shakily home, contemplating the many bad lifestyle choices I'd been making lately.

Stupid girl.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter; I'm sorry that it's quite short but I wanted to upload it tonight and Vampire Diaries is on which I definitely don't want to miss! Thanks so much for all your support and lovely reviews – please continue as I love to hear from you!**

**Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Klaus's POV**

I rolled over in bed and fell into the dip in the mattress where it had formed into the shape of a figure. That's when I remembered last night's occurrences.

I lay on my back, closed my eyes and remembered how Caroline Forbes had slept next to me last night; as she slept I watched the rise and fall of her chest and the peaceful, unguarded expression on her face. If I could have my way I would fall asleep next to her every night, and wake up to her every morning.

That's when it hit me; I hadn't woken up next to her…she'd walked out on me!

I gave a little chuckle and sat up in bed. She was the very first woman I had ever wanted to stay the night, and yet she hadn't. That was why I was so interested in the girl, she defied me in every way possible and there was something so sexy about it?

Slowly, I rose from my bed and padded across to the bathroom. It was time to take a shower, I stepped in and let the boiling hot water run all over my body; I lathered up the soap and relaxed. However, I was pretty disappointed as I realized I had removed Caroline's sweet scent from my body. After a few minutes I exited the shower toweled myself dry, pulled on my clothes and finally my necklaces; which for once I had taken of, showing my absolute trust in Caroline Forbes.

As I made my way back into my room to straighten up; things had gotten a bit messy last night, I saw the note that had been left on the side. Of course, it was from Caroline; I knew she wasn't the type to leave without a goodbye.

I sat down on my bed and began to read the note, I remembered the occurrences of last night but it appears that Caroline's recollections are a bit hazy. She believes she killed people last night; this was true, but it was not her alone – the guy she drank from I had already nearly drank to the point of death. I gave a gulp as I thought of the scene she would have seen as she left this morning; all the bodies that I had drained to try and convince myself that she hadn't changed me. Well, this morning I was sober and in the right state of mind, and for once in my life I think I'm actually experiencing regret? I was wrong to kill those people last night, and the beautiful Caroline Forbes had changed me; and from now on I knew that I was going to do my best show her that I am not a lost cause.

I continued to read the note and gave a smirk… she thinks we had sex? Hell, she can't remember if we had sex or not. Well, we didn't… but drunk or not she would have remembered if she had done it with me. I guess I couldn't blame her for jumping to conclusions considering we were in bed together naked. I needed to tell her the full story; she didn't do anything last night that she may regret other than drinking a small amount of human blood.

She came onto me pretty strong last night in her drunken state, we shared a few kisses and she managed to strip both of us of our clothing; but ultimately, when it came down to actually doing the deed I made her stop. As much as I wanted to show Caroline Forbes how amazing sex with me would be, I wanted her to be in her right state of mind and completely willing. I didn't want her to have any regrets afterwards.

I read the final line of the note:

'_I would be grateful if you didn't approach me for a couple of days; I'd like some time to try and remove these thoughts from my head.'_

Well, as much as I would have liked to follow Caroline's wishes, I had to clear up any misunderstanding with her before it could come back and bite me. I tugged my mobile from my back pocket and rang her number, doubting that she would actually pick up. Much to my expectation, it went straight to answer phone. I decided to leave a message:

"_Alright love? I read the note and I know I wasn'__t meant to call, but we've had a misunderstanding; call me back please, sweetheart. It's in your best interest. Oh and by the way, you look even more gorgeous out of your clothes than in them…"_

I contemplated whether the last line was a bit overboard, it could possibly scare her off even more, but I guess it was too late now.

Slinging my phone back in my pocket, I exited my room and made my way out onto the landing. Over the banister I saw the mess of bodies littering my floor; I thought I'd told one of my damn Hybrids to tidy that up? – Great, Caroline would have seen that as she left and panicked. I wasn't one for domestic chores but I'd made quite a mess, and I guess if you want something done properly you have to do it yourself. I slung the first couple of bodies over my shoulder and hauled them out into the garden; for once I was going to bury them, I shouldn't have killed them…

After what seem to take forever; I had finally buried all seventeen of them. I brushed my hands on my jeans and went inside to get a snack – blood bag of course; I couldn't take from the vein any longer, not after what I'd done this time.

I popped a blood bag into the microwave and watched the bag rotate and rotate; until finally something more interesting came along to entertain me. The Hybrid who I had ordered to clean up the mess strolled in. My anger swelled inside me.

"You, I thought I told you to clean up last night." I growled.

She rolled her eyes at me, something which I never expected to occur.

"I'm not your bitch anymore Klaus, I'm no longer sired to you." She smirked, not knowing how much I wanted to rip her head from her body.

"How did this happen?" I decided the only reason for me keeping her alive was to at least get some information from her.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" She said with an air of sarcasm in her voice. I didn't like that, not one bit…

Before she could even blink I had her pinned against the wall and a knife to her throat, ready to remove her head for just the slightest mistake.

"Okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you…" She choked out.

"Speak now sweetheart or your head will be gone before you can even fight back." I whispered in her ear.

"Tyler. Tyler Lockwood showed me how; he and some wolf called Hayley helped me to break it." I listened and nodded; but once she'd served her purpose I tore her head straight from her body and into the bin. – I'd have to remember to take out the rubbish later.

I sat back on a chair and evaluated my options; my choices were to either go after Caroline to set things straight with her; or to go and find Tyler and make him sorry. However, I decided it would be best to kill two birds with one stone; it was harvest festival tonight and the whole town was going to be there, it was the perfect time to sort out both my problems.

I smiled as a plan began to form in my head. – Tonight was going to be very productive…

**Caroline's POV**

I snuck into the house and up to my room. It was still pretty early so I had the chance to get into bed and act like nothing ever happened before my mom woke up. Man, I really hope she's asleep; I really could not explain drunken sex with the evil Original Hybrid to her right now; it was just too much to handle.

I removed my shoes and placed them where I thought I'd left them yesterday; I then slowly tiptoed up the stairs and into my room. I slung my sweater over my head and pulled off my pants; I then tugged on my nightshirt and clambered into bed. As I lay down my phone began to ring; the caller display showed: 'Klaus calling'. Man… I thought I told him not to contact me, what a dick. I pressed red and rolled over in bed. I needed to sleep and find some piece of mind.

A few hours later my alarm clock began to ring, it showing the time of 11:00am. I could hear my mom moving around in the hall way and then our home phone go off. She picked it up and knocked on my door before entering.

"Caroline honey, it's for you…" She said softly, still aware of my half asleep state.

"Ask who it is mom." I think I knew who it was already; not that I had given him my home number though.

"Who's calling?" She asked bluntly. I saw her facial expression change as the person on the other end answered. She angled the phone away from her face and covered the receiver with her hand.

"It's Klaus." She whispered. Well, it wasn't much of a whisper.

"Mom, he's a 1000 year old vampire; no matter how quiet you speak he will still be able to hear you." I laughed gently at my mom's naivety, but then my tone changed:

"KLAUS I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU." I shouted angrily.

My mom gave me the nod and promptly hung up.

"Well, he really must have done something to piss you off…." She muttered, and then she turned to leave; before quickly saying:

"Remember harvest festival tonight sweetie; wear something nice the whole of the town is going to be there."

_Ah great, I was obsessing over sex with the psycho Hybrid when tonight was harvest festival and the whole of the town was going to be there… well, it wasn't the whole of the town I was worried about facing, Just Tyler…_

…_and Klaus._

* * *

**Hello, so here's another chapter done – just as short as the others I'm afraid, but this is the longest one so far I think?! **

**Thanks for all the really kind reviews I've been getting, they're totally inspiring me to write! **

**Especially a big thank you to Justine – I always look forward to reading your reviews, I love how you keep trying to guess what's going to happen! **

******Thanks again for the support – oh and I wasn't sure if you have Harvest Festival in America? We do in England so I thought I'd just put it in there? **

**See you at the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Klaus's POV**

I, Klaus Mikaelson was never, ever nervous, or scared – however, tonight was the exception.

Tonight I knew it was either make or break with Caroline Forbes and I knew that if the result was 'break' that my humanity would really be switched off for good this time. People assume that as I am the Original Hybrid that I have turned off my humanity; well that is where they are wrong. I just didn't let emotions get in the way of business – this time it was different; this time I was sure it was love. Yes, I did just use the 'L' word, but not out loud so no one will ever know…

I opened my wardrobe and sat on my bed staring intently at its contents; I figured if tonight was going to be a special occasion then I should dress accordingly – then again, did people go smart for a harvest festival? I didn't think so.

After many minutes of debating, I decided to go with my usual attire – dark jeans, white V-neck shirt, my many necklaces, and a leather jacket. To smarten it up I went for some leather 'work- type' shoes. Once I had pulled them on I studied my appearance in the mirror and ran a brush through my hair.

I was ready to show Caroline what I was really made of.

**Caroline's POV**

Tonight was a big night, it was time to confront my many troubles; them being named: Bonnie, Damon, Tyler and of course… Klaus.

I took in a deep breath and opened my wardrobe knowing that I needed to be on top-form for tonight's events.

After a long while of indecision I decided on a blue casual dress that ended just above the knee, black tights and boots, and a leather jacket. I pulled my blonde hair from its top knot and ran the curler through it to make sure the curls were extra perfect.

I stared long and hard at myself in the mirror and knew it was time to face the music.

Here it goes…

**Klaus's POV**

I parked my Audi on the outskirts of town and decided to walk from there; I needed to clear my head and prepare myself for tonight's events. I thought maybe I'd try and ring Caroline once more; yet again it went straight to voicemail.

Oh dear, she really was ashamed of having sex with me…even though we didn't…

The wind was blowing a gale and if I felt the cold I knew it would have made me shiver; I pulled my jacket closer around me, the small human gesture bringing me comfort. As I approached the square I could see the many lights and decorations that had been strung, and the lights that had been lit.

I had traveled to many places yet none of them ever seemed to compare to Mystic Falls; this place was so peaceful and undisturbed, the many residents could live completely unknowing to the many dangers outside of this little town. Some may find it a suffocating place; I however just found peace here.

**Caroline's POV**

As I approached the square I could see many people, all of which I knew.

Among them stood Tyler and the wolf-bitch Hayley; he saw me walking and ran to confront me.

"Care, I have missed you so much – we really, really need to talk." He unintentionally 'barked' at me; he was a wolf after all…

"Everything that needs to be said has already been said Tyler; I caught you with her and you gave me a huge lecture about keeping a drawing from Klaus – you're a hypocrite Tyler, with double standards and we are so totally over. Now stay away from me or there will be hell to pay. I mean it; don't make me start WW3 Vampire and Werewolf style, cos it wouldn't be pretty…" I replied in a very even tone, proud of myself for not getting violent.

"You know what Care, you're a bitch and I don't know why I ever wanted to be back with you; especially when I had to fight Klaus for your attention! – And Hayley is way better than you in bed anyway!" He smirked and gave a perverted kind of laugh.

To hell with taking the high road, I walked up to him and slapped him hard round the face and walked away. I didn't turn back either, so I'd just have to imagine his facial expression.

**Klaus's POV**

I debated about stepping in when Tyler began to approach Caroline; but I decided not to as I knew very well that she could fight her own battles. I'm glad I didn't step in, I watched the scene unfold from a distance; Caroline was on top form, and that slap she gave Tyler was just the icing on the cake. I smiled to myself as I continued on my way. Soon enough it would be my chance to talk to her.

**Caroline's POV**

Once I was done with Tyler I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was finished with that dick, and I had no remorse; other than the fact that I'd dated him in the first place.

I looked around to see Klaus making a beeline towards me, even though I had just won the 'battle' with Tyler, I really couldn't face Klaus now; I quickened my pace and attempted to avoid him.

**Klaus's POV**

I followed Caroline's quickly moving figure; I knew she was avoiding me, I always knew a fleeing figure when I saw one…

I decided there was nothing else for it, I signaled to Alaric on the bandstand that I'd like to have a word with him.

He caught my eye and came over. It was so handy, ever since I had saved Alaric from the curse my mother had put upon him, he had been in my debt. Funnily enough, I guess we had become something I think you could call friends, or maybe just acquaintances? Well anyway, we had drinks together every now and then…

"Klaus, what's up?" Alaric asked hurriedly, obviously anxious to get back to the mic and entertain the crowd.

"I need a favor mate." I replied and he gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry it's only a small one..." I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, okay tell me what it is and I'll see if I can help." He said exasperated.

So, I told him my plan and he nodded in consent.

"You sure you want to do this? It could turn out pretty embarrassing for you…" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.

"Fine, come with me."

I followed Alaric up to the bandstand.

"You sure you don't want a scotch before doing this?" He joked.

I gave a dry laugh before responding.

"No mate, thanks for the help, but it's now or never."

Alaric picked up the mic and grasped the attention of the crowd.

"Hey folks, I don't mean to interrupt the celebration, but Klaus Mikaelson would like to say a quick few words."

I gave a big gulp before Alaric handed me the microphone.

"Hello everyone, so this message is especially for Caroline Forbes, I know you're out their love; don't be shy…"

**Caroline's POV**

The minute Klaus mounted the bandstand I knew there was going to be trouble, I just didn't realize how embarrassing it was going to be.

"Hello everyone, so this message is especially for Caroline Forbes, I know you're out their love; don't be shy…"

I could feel my face beginning to flush as Klaus spoke my name.

Unfortunately, the many people in the crowd believed Klaus to be a harmless, handsome guy and therefore wanted to aide him in any way possible. They all started whispering and mumbling.

"She's here, she's over here!" One annoying girl from my class shouted, I think her name was April or something?

Everyone in the Crowd began to part and slowly I could feel my feet taking me forward; until I came close enough to see eye to eye with Klaus.

"There you are love, now I just wanted a quick word sweetheart and since you've been ignoring my calls this seemed to be my only option…

_Uh-oh… _

* * *

**Hello! So that was the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, it wasn't as good as previous chapters, sorry about that. **

**I hope you liked the addition of Alaric, I couldn't decide who else could be leading the celebration and I miss Alaric on the vampire diaries like crazy so I thought he should be in my fan-fic!**

**Thanks for the reviews that I have received for the previous chapters, all of you are always so kind and encouraging and I love to hear from you! Please continue, to read, review and follow. **

**Until the next chapter… keep loving Klaroline!**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Klaus's POV**

"Alright love, you're looking gorgeous..." I smiled at her, not ashamed of who could hear; but maybe she would be.

Caroline flushed a violent shade of red and looked down; nevertheless she remembered her manners and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

"My pleasure love, anyway on to more important subjects…" I spoke and turned to address the crowd as well as Caroline.

"You haven't been calling me back love, and I really miss your company." I looked her in the eye, and yet again she flushed a bright red color.

"So ladies and gentleman, I want you to be my witnesses as I say this…Caroline, you and I did not have sex." I smirked as I watched the reaction of the crowd, the majority of people gasping at my bluntness.

The crowd weren't the only ones in shock, Caroline stepped even closer to me her curls bobbing as she shook her head.

"We did, I swear we did; Klaus we were both completely naked and in your bed!" She accused me, apparently forgetting the many people who were listening in.

"HA. Always knew you were a skank; sleeping with the enemy!" Tyler shouted out a disgusting expression plastered on his face.

"SHUT UP TYLER." Caroline and I both shouted in unison.

Unaware of how many people were watching us, we got caught in the moment, just staring at each other; trying to figure out the others feelings. Luckily, Alaric stepped up to the stand before things could get even more embarrassing.

"Alright guys, that's all for the Klaus/Caroline drama tonight! Let's get that music back on and this party started!"

Everyone began going back to their own business and conversations, probably about Caroline and myself no less.

"Oh and all of you in my history class, don't drink too much; you've got a history paper due in tomorrow and I doubt any of you have started it!" Alaric let out a gruff laugh and indicated the DJ to turn up the music. He took a swig from his scotch and went and joined in the enthusiastic dancing.

I slowly made my way down the steps of the bandstand and towards Caroline, I could see her eyes widening with each step that I took. It seems I did stand a chance after-all.

**Caroline's POV**

Ohmygod, Klaus was approaching me fast; and I could still feel hundreds of eyes upon us. I can't believe I screamed out to the whole of Mystic Falls about my sexual relations with Klaus – Or lack of them, cos apparently we did nothing!

"Hello, love…seems we'd better set some things straight." Klaus flashed a genuine smile at me, and it caught me off guard.

"I guess so, the Grill is still open; do you want to grab a drink and talk things over." I asked shyly, worried about finding out the truth.

"Sweetheart, that sounds fantastic; and that's all I've wanted to do the whole of this past day, hence my many calls to you." He said sadly.

"Um, yeah…sorry about that." I replied, not quite sure how to explain my rudeness at ignoring all 15 of his calls.

We made our way across the street to the Grill, Klaus's hand resting slightly on my lower back as he led me. As we entered I saw Matt.

"Um, Caroline and Klaus? Well, I definitely didn't predict this turn of events…Oh well, here's your table…" That's what I love about Matt; he assessed the situation and moved on, he didn't even question what I was doing like Stefan, Damon and Elena would have. It felt good to do something for once without being questioned.

I slid into the booth and Klaus sat opposite; we both ordered a stiff drink to prepare ourselves for what was coming next.

**Klaus's POV**

Our drinks arrived, and yet we still hadn't spoken; Caroline stared down at the floor, unable to make eye contact. It was making the whole situation quite awkward if I was honest.

"Okay love, let's get this over and move on; what would you like to know?" I asked, anxious to finish this whole event and try and win affections once more.

"I want to know everything that happened last night Klaus…" She said sincerely.

"Alright Sweetheart; you came over last night to confront me about leaving you the other night after I healed you. Unfortunately, I had just um…had a feast and managed to leave some of the dead leftovers around the house. I persuaded you to have a real drink, and due to the fact that you never consume fresh human blood it all went to your head, and effectively you were completely drunk. In your drunken state you came onto me pretty strong and we kissed a bit; you tried to go further, you even stripped us both of all of our clothes; I stopped you though because I knew it wasn't what you really wanted. The effects of the blood began to wear off and you fell asleep in my bed. I covered you with the blanket and went to sleep next to you, considering it was my bed an' all I didn't see why I should have to sleep elsewhere. Therefore, when you left this morning you found all of the bodies that I was responsible for and assumed that it was you who had done it. It wasn't love, it was all me, and that is the full story…" I finished my speech and looked up to make eye contact with her; eager to gage her reaction.

**Caroline's POV **

As Klaus told the story I began to remember the events of last night. I hadn't drained tons of people and I hadn't had sex with Klaus, it felt so good to have the whole story.

"Oh. Okay; thanks for the truth Klaus." I spoke, realizing my face was beginning to turn red as I remembered what I had done. Ohmygod, I was the one who had tried to get Klaus to have sex with me, and he had turned me down. My embarrassment gradually turned to anger; I raised my head once more to look at him.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said with an inch of bitterness to my voice.

"What love?" He responded, looking very confused.

"So I throw myself all over you, strip us both completely naked and practically beg you to have sex with me and you refuse? Especially after all you've ever done is try and seduce me; seriously what is up with that? What is up with you?" I shrieked at him, knowing that my anger at him was unjust.

"Sweetheart, I'm 1000 years old, I remember how to be a gentlemen unlike many of your previous partners. I didn't agree to it with you because I knew you didn't really want to do it and therefore it would not have been right. There's no need to be embarrassed at my rejection love, it was hard for me to say no; you have a glorious body…"

I nodded as Klaus spoke, my opinion of him growing as he explained his reasoning. Any other guy I knew would have taken advantage of me; but not him.

I gulped before speaking, unsure of how to react.

"Thanks for not taking advantage, many men would have and even though you're an evil killing psychopath it's nice to know you're not one of those kind of guys…" I admitted, finding how easy it was to actually be truthful with him.

"Caroline love, you have no idea how happy that just made me." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

I looked down at my watch to discover the time; it was 11:30pm… man, time had really gotten away from me….

"Shit, my history paper is due tomorrow and I haven't even started." I blurted out, wondering how the hell I was going to get it done in time.

Klaus looked at me curiously before speaking.

"What's it on love?" he asked intrigued.

"Supernatural creatures through the ages." I responded.

He stared at me again, the corners of his mouth beginning to tug up into a smile.

"Sweetheart, I'm a supernatural creature and I've lived for an age…I can help you if you wish." He said with an innocent tone of voice.

I pondered the idea for a while, Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid, wanted to help me with my history project. I figured I'd better accept as I imagined opportunities like this only came once in a life time.

"Okay then, how about you come back to mine and we can work on it?" I replied cautiously, worried that his suggestion had just been a joke.

He licked his lips and spoke:

"Sounds excellent love…"

It seemed that he intended to help me with more than just my history project when we got back to my house.

I wondered, would I let him help me with anything else?...

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter – I hope you all still like this story. Thanks again for all the reviews they are lovely…**

**xxanhnguyen - Thank you for the review - and looking back on the Chapter I understand where you're coming from, Klaus maybe 1000 years old but eventually he has to love someone! However, I do get what you mean, him suddenly saying that does seem a bit rushed. As for the whole Alaric and Klaus friendship, I did mention them to be 'acquantances' instead of friends due to the things you did mention such as Alaric being a vampire hunter etc... I didn't just choose Alaric for the hell of it, I chose him because I miss him like crazy on the show! Thanks for your comment though, and on future chapters I will check the 'realisticness' (oops I know thats not a word...) before posting...**

**Please read, follow and review, I would love to hear what you all think of the latest installment. I've seen online that the next Vampire Diaries is going to be full of Klaroline scenes – I'm very excited!**

**Anyway, until next time…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Caroline's POV**

I stared up into my mirror to see if Klaus was still following me home, we'd debated for a while on whether to car share back to mine and collect the car later or just to travel solo. We'd decided on this arrangement and I was pretty glad about it too; it meant that I had time to gather my thoughts in peace before Klaus dropped another bomb on me...

The clock ticked around to 11:45, wow it was nearly midnight already; I was glad that my mum was occupied with business out of town otherwise she would have flipped out that I wasn't in bed by now, it being a 'school night' and all. I imagined her expression is she knew that I was bringing a boy home at this time of night, let alone a 1000 year old Hybrid!

As we approached my drive I let out a nervous laugh, fixed my hair, parked and got out of the car as gracefully as possible; not wanting to embarrass myself.

Klaus's car came to a stop behind mine and he pulled his muscular body from the car; his shirt rising up as he moved, giving me a glimpse of some very toned looking stomach muscles. I felt myself shiver at the sight.

Bad Caroline. I always did like the bad boy; hence my poor boyfriend choices in the past. I'd always picked the skanky ones right from the start; I'd even thought that I could change Tyler, seems silly thinking about it now – Matt however, was the exception to this obviously; he had always treated me like a princess, and it wasn't his fault he couldn't deal with his Elena obsession or the whole vampire situation, especially after what happened with his sister.

"You alright love?" Klaus leaned down towards me, an anxious expression on his face.

Oh god, I was totally embarrassing myself already and I hadn't even opened my mouth yet…

"Um… yeah…fine, just thinking…" I stuttered out, trying to remove the memory of his abs from my mind so that I could begin to start forming sentences once again.

"Thinking eh, sweetheart? Well that's good considering we've got a history project to get on with." He said in a whispered tone, before winking at me.

Oh, no… I'd suddenly realized…this was Klaus Mikaelson, he wasn't the 'do history projects' kinda guy; did he think the history project was code for major make out session or something?!

**Klaus's POV**

I parked up behind Caroline and saw her fixing her hair in the mirror, I gave a little chuckle; she was really nervous around me. I decided I may as well give her something else to blush about. As I rose from my car I made sure she was looking in my direction before 'accidently on purpose' getting my shirt tugged up – I did love to see her blush, it was adorable…

I turned to look in her direction, and yes, she was flushing like crazy; the violet in her cheeks making her blue eyes even more pronounced and beautiful than usual.

"You alright love?" I inquired and cheekily bent down to whisper in her ear.

I felt her sharp intake of breath, and could almost see the thought processes formulating in her mind – I could also smell the nervous energy on her skin; I was a Hybrid after all…

Finally she answered and her words were pretty disjointed to be honest, she stuttered something about thinking; Oh I knew she was thinking alright, and if I were lucky, it would be about me…

"Thinking eh sweetheart? Well that's good considering we've got a history project to get on with…" I winked at her and gave her the best seductive smile I could manage. Bloody hell; if a history project is the only thing we do tonight, I will be damn disappointed…

**Caroline's POV**

"Guess we'd better go inside then…" I spoke after realizing we'd been standing out here for quite a while.

"Yes love, that does sound like a pretty good idea." Klaus replied patiently, waiting for me to open the door.

I pulled the key from my pocket and fumbled with the lock on the door, finally I pried it open once my fingers had stopped shaking. Oh gosh…this man did funny things to my mind…

I pulled open the door and stepped into the hall.

"Come on in then?" I spoke chirpily, feeling a bit foolish; he lived in a mansion with a butler and a maid! Yet here I was, inviting him into my bungalow like it was freakin' Buckingham Palace (not that I had any idea what that looked like? Being English and all, he obviously did though…)

"It would be my pleasure, love." He said sincerely.

**Klaus's POV**

As she invited me in I did a cheeky bow in an attempt to lighten the mood. – She gave a pretty forced laugh and I thought how lame I must have looked; at 1000 years old you would have thought that I would know how to charm a girl, it's not like I haven't done it before. I thought to myself though, she will be the first ever girl to affect me if she turns me down; I actually cared what she thought of me and for some reason that was really having an impact on my skills of seduction… Nevertheless, I'd made it this far hence my extensive knowledge on Supernatural being's – thank you Alaric Saltzman, it wasn't even my idea for him to set this project; I wondered if he'd set this task with me in mind?

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen whilst she fetched some blood bags and her assignment for us; I stared around the room and discovered how jealous I was. Her house was so homely and welcoming, somewhere where families could all be happy and be themselves; that's all I'd ever wanted for my own dysfunctional family, yet things at the mansion would never resemble anything like what Caroline and her mother had here.

"Sorry, it took me quite a while to find the blood; my mum stashed it away when we had friends over, the last things she wanted were her friends thinking we are psychopaths that steal blood from the hospital… Well, we do steal blood for the hospital but it's for an important purpose obviously... and um, we're not psychopaths, just vampires…" She stopped for a moment before speaking.

"Ohmygod… I'm rambling aren't I…" She let out a soft laugh; it was so beautiful, music to my ears.

"You ramble as much as you wish sweetheart, I love hearing what you have to say." I whispered to her; almost as if I was letting her in on one of my darkest secrets.

I felt her nod and lean further towards me, her curls tickling my neck and chin as she came gradually closer. I thought I was in heaven…

I could feel the electricity buzzing between us and the magnetic pull that was causing our faces to come closer and closer together. I stood up to completely close the gap between us at last, as I rose my foot caught on a dodgy floorboard which then made an unattractive sound:

"EEEEK."

And that was it; that was all it took to completely and utterly destroy the moment we were having.

Caroline abruptly pulled away from me, the color once again returning to her cheeks. Once again we stood in silence.

"So love, I believe we have a project to do…"

Caroline gave a big gulp and nodded her head.

"Okay, let's get to it!" She quickly mumbled.

_Shame this project wasn't on how many dirty thoughts a Hybrid could possibly have in the space of a night, with her around I'd make the perfect guinea pig…_

* * *

**Hey guys! So if you're still following this story, thank you! Sorry that not much has really happened this chapter but I felt that Caroline and Klaus needed some more moments together before anything could go further. **

**As usual, big thanks to all of you have been reviewing I love to hear from you! Please continue to read, review and follow. – And if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen it would be great to hear. **

**ALSO – NOT LONG TILL EPISODE 7 – We've been promised lots of Klaroline scenes so I am very excited!**

**See you at the next chapter!...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Klaus's POV**

I rolled over and stared at Caroline's sleeping figure; damn, I really was good. We'd gone from History project to hot Hybrid sex in a matter of minutes.

I tried to evaluate this whole situation - how did I feel right now?

Ecstatic.

Caroline really was a goddess; the only thing I was worried about was any regrets that she may feel when she awoke, even though when we had fallen into bed together we were both completely sober.

Beside me I felt Caroline stir, I looked over at her as she opened one eye.

"Ohmygod, I haven't done my history project?" She murmured in panic.

"Seriously love, we just had amazing sex and that's all that you can say? Well that's a bit impolite..." I replied with a smirk on my face. Caroline gave a grunt and hit me with a pillow before rolling back over and burying her face under the cover.

"Sweetheart, has anyone ever told you you're a slob in the morning?" I laughed as she gave me a forceful kick.

"Klaus, it's 5:00am and I have to be up for school in 2 hours; so you can either stay here and sleep, go home... or do my history for me?" She muttered with a cheeky, hopeful tone.

I processed for a moment; I definitely didn't want to go home, I didn't want this moment with Caroline to end - it was so peaceful and perfect, not even a little bit awkward; she'd totally let me see the real Caroline... and I loved it.

"Okay love, where's your laptop?" I said sincerely.

"On the couch; you're an angel, are you actually going to do my project!" She exclaimed gleefully.

I smirked and rose from the bed, pulling on some pants - I strode to her couch and grabbed her laptop before making my way back to the bed.

I propped myself up against her headboard and placed the computer on my lap.

"For the record love, I'm no angel; I'm an amazingly sexy, bad-ass Hybrid." I said matter of factly, whilst giving her thigh a quick pinch under the cover to prove my point.

"Okay sexy bad-ass, just get on with it…" she said before promptly falling back asleep.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and spoke to her sleeping figure…

"We've slept together once and yet you think you can boss me around…women these days…"

I chuckled to myself.

**Caroline's POV**

So, I never thought I would see the day that I would wake up to the Original Hybrid doing my History work whilst I was in bed beside him.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Love, its 6:45 you might want to consider getting dressed why I finish up this piece of work." Klaus muttered to me whilst his fingers rapidly worked their way over the keyboard.

"Ugh."

I rolled my body out of the side of the bed; trying to go for a carefree action… instead I fell flat on the floor.

Good one Caroline, I thought to myself.

"Whoa, that was classy sweetheart." From the floor I could hear Klaus laughing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" I replied as I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

**Klaus's POV**

I finished the project and loaded it onto her memory stick; that was a damn good piece of work I just did.

Hmmm… I guess I did deserve a reward for my extremely hard work.

I rose from the bed and shed my clothes before making my way to the bathroom; I grasped the handle to check if it was locked…it wasn't… I turned the handle and entered.

I approached the shower.

**Caroline's POV**

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, enjoying the delicious feeling of warm water running over my body – I knew I needed to wash my hair; but I really couldn't be bothered, I decided to leave it.

That's when I felt someone else's hands tangling in my hair.

Klaus of course.

His powerful fingers were gently massaging my scalp, the soap running from my head and down to my shoulders which he then continued to massage… further and further down my body.

Just when I thought things were going to get heated Klaus suddenly stopped and rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

"Care to return the favor love?" He asked cheekily…

I processed the information and then spoke:

"You want me to wash your hair?" I asked confused.

"Yes love, how else can I retain its luscious quality?" He responded whilst laughing; I noticed however that he was completely sincere – he did have good hair, and yes I did want it to stay that way. So I turned around to face him and squirted some shampoo onto my palms before reaching up on my tip-toes to reach his hair.

I ran my soapy fingers through his hair and I swear I heard him let out a sigh.

"You know sweetheart; I think it's getting pretty late, I think we need to multi-task… pass me the soap will you?" He whispered into my ear.

I passed it to him, and once again his hands were on my body…

I think it's safe to say I'm going to be late for school.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm so late to update, to be honest I just wasn't sure how to continue the story from the previous chapter. I know it doesn't have any real intimate scenes, I feel dumb saying it but I just couldn't write one! – I hope you aren't too disappointed…**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they are very much appreciated! **

**Please continue to read, review and follow…**

**See you at the next chapter!**

**:D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Klaus's POV**

Caroline had left for school at least half an hour ago and yet I couldn't bring myself to leave her room, I was still sprawled out across her bed shirtless feeling more comfortable than I had in years.

I chuckled to myself, imagining how awkward things would be if her mother was home and walked in on me in here; I think it would be safe to say that a certain baby vamp would be grounded for eternity. Liz Forbes was one tough woman, and she definitely didn't like me much; Caroline didn't like me much to start with either so I think there is still some hope that Liz may change her mind.

I assessed the state of Caroline's room, it was incredibly messed up from the events that we had been up to both last night and this morning, and the smell of sexual tension still hung in the air.

I could remember everything that had happened; the smoothness of her skin, the cushion of her lips and most importantly the softness of her hair. I replayed the moments we had shared over and over again in my mind.

This girl was driving me crazy.

I figured it was finally time for me to get a move on; I rose from the bed and collected my shirt from the floor, tugging it over my shoulders.

I looked around and noticed that Caroline's clothes were quite literally everywhere; I knew I didn't have to but I felt the need to straighten things up a bit. I grabbed her bra that was looped over the door and placed it back in her draw, I retrieved her underwear from the foot of her bed and decided what to do with it; I contemplated keeping it as a souvenir; it was a sexy little black number and I could taunt Kol with it for the rest of his existence.

Definitely…I felt pretty bad-ass when I tucked the pair of pants into my back pocket and I felt a little smirk cross my lips; the last time I'd slept with someone the only souvenir I'd brought home was their dead body. – Not that I would ever mention that to Caroline; something tells me she would not be happy.

Whilst giving her room a small tidy, my eyes were drawn to a balled up piece of paper in the corner of the room; I knelt down and picked it up. I slowly unrolled it and read the message:

_Hey Blondie, _

_Come over to my place later; wear the underwear I like,_

_Damon_

I felt the anger begin to boil and I thought my head was going to explode; it seems that Caroline Forbes wasn't the person I thought she was – seriously, she was doing Damon Salvatore too? I felt the need to drain a few bodies and snap a few necks at this moment – it seems it is a good job too that Caroline's mother isn't around.

My mood had rapidly gone south; I pulled Caroline's pants from my back pocket, they weren't such a prize now, knowing that Damon Salvatore had had his hands all over them… I placed them onto the bed and placed Damon's note next to them, before I left I added my own little comment:

_Turns out baby-vampire likes sleeping around._

_Shame on you love, Damon Salvatore – really? _

I quickly left, not trusting myself in this house a moment longer.

**Caroline's POV**

I felt absolutely amazing, and I'm pretty sure with every step I took I bounced a little bit higher; my curls waving in delight.

I remembered the occurrences of this morning; how Klaus had kissed me on the cheek whilst tucking my project into my bag – I was pretty sure that I wanted every single morning of the rest of my existence to be that, waking up to him, him kissing me goodbye… and him doing my work for me? Well that would just be an added bonus…

In the midst of my happy moment I realized that I was in fact very late for school; I quickened my pace and made my way to the History classroom. I walked in and had Alaric give me a knowing look.

"Caroline, late I see; care to explain why?" Alaric threw a subtle wink in my direction when no-one was looking.

"Ummm… well…" I could feel my face flushing redder and redder.

Finally, after I'd stood there for what felt an age; Alaric took pity on me – Good thing to, the amount of times I'd saved his ass!

"How about we discuss this later Miss Forbes, do you have your History assignment?" He asked simply.

"I sure do!" I said with a million dollar smile, certain that my work (or should I say Klaus's) was going to be my best this term. I handed it to him and then the bell rang to signal the end of History class.

"Come and see me at lunch Caroline; then we can discuss your lousy timekeeping and I can give you some feedback on your project."

"Sure thing Mr. Saltzman…"

**Klaus's POV**

I'd finally ripped every singled portrait I had created of Caroline to shreds; yet I still couldn't find any piece of mind knowing that there were still the ones I had drawn for her at her house – and there was no way I was going to let her keep them.

I paced into the cellar and gulped down two blood bags before wiping my mouth and preparing myself for the journey over to Caroline's house.

I may be 1000 years old but I was still going to a girl's house to steal back some drawings, I knew it was petty and childish but I was doing it anyway.

I had plenty of time to get over to Caroline's and back before school finished.

**Caroline's POV**

"So Caroline, I think it's safe to say that you were not the one who did this project; it's far too good… and English sounding…" He said cheekily.

"Errr, I think you're mistaken…" I said quietly.

"Nope, I don't think so… it went a bit like this didn't it: _he came back to your house, you tried to do your project together and then the proximity got too much and then –"_

I cut off Alaric quickly before he could continue.

"Yes there is a possibility that it went like that; and that could also be part of the reason I was late for school!" I said indignantly with my hands firmly placed on my hips.

"Okay, you can leave?" Alaric muttered and put his feet up on the desk, before opening the draw and finding his bottle of Bourbon.

"Leave?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, can't you see I'm trying to have a sneaky drink here?" He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks see you around."

I weighed up my options:

Stay at school for math class, or go home and make-out with Klaus?

Hmm… tricky one?...

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for all your reviews they were lovely!**

**Please continue to read, review and follow!**

**Until next time… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Klaus's POV**

I reached Caroline's house and went around the back; I knew she kept her spare key under that ridiculously flowery plant pot.

I lifted it up, and oh look... there it was; good job I wasn't a burglar or she wouldn't have any possessions left. Well, I guess I was technically stealing from her house, but I decided as I gave the drawing to her in the first place I was allowed to take it back if I wanted.

I opened the door and stepped into her kitchen; I still had ages so I figured I'd get a snack before starting my mission, not that it would take me very long to find some drawing.

**Caroline's POV**

Ugh.

It was so annoying; my car had packed up and it seems that I was going to have to walk home, which would also mean that I would have to have another shower before going over to Klaus's because I didn't want him to see me all sweaty.

Oh, it was so annoying having to deal with all these stupid problems when all I wanted to do was find Klaus and make out like crazy!

However, thanks to vampire speed it wouldn't take me so long after all.

After what only seemed to take five minutes my house came into view, and I'm pretty sure I ran a teeny bit faster in my anticipation.

I grabbed my key from my bag and stuck it in the door, hurriedly pushing the door open; singing whilst I was going..

_"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun _

_I know that we just met but let's pretend its love_

_And never never never stop for anyone _

_Tonight let's get some _

_and live while we're young" _

Yep; I was feeling so happy that I was actually singing One Direction...

I bounded up the stairs at least three at a time; impatient to get ready and get going again.

I pushed open the door to my room.

**Klaus's POV**

I don't know what had come over me; in all my brooding I had managed to miss the fact that Caroline had entered the house and bounded right up to outside her bedroom, singing a ridiculous song no less.

I stared around in anticipation, nope… not even I; the Original Hybrid could find a hiding place. I braced myself ready for her joyous persona to come right through the door and break my heart all over again; or cause me to rip her head off; I wasn't quite sure how I was going to respond to her presence just yet…

I turned to face the door and she burst straight through, still singing at the top of her lungs.

**Caroline's POV**

I burst into my room, still singing loudly; man, I was in such a good mood…

I managed to enter and bump right into Klaus's very still figure; a huge smile broke across my face. I was so happy to see him I was pretty sure my heart was going to burst; not only did he look gorgeous and a little rugged, his stubble had grown back since this morning, but he had a still expression on his face that made a little shiver run through my body.

"KLAUS!" I ran up to him and threw my arms round him and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his hypnotic scent. Man, having sex with him had really changed my perspective…

I didn't need vampire senses to realize that there was something the matter, his whole body went completely rigid when I made contact with him; and I felt his body jolt backwards in response to my embrace. I leant backwards to take a better look at his face, the look in his eyes that I had interpreted early as: _'__Let's get it on…' _apparently had meant something else, something more like repulsion. I removed my arms from around his waist and took a step back.

"Klaus, what's the matter?" I asked in a quiet voice; knowing full well it was never a good thing when this particular Hybrid was pissed off.

I could almost see the pressure building up behind his glassy looking eyes; he slowly began parting his lips preparing himself to speak…

… Or rip my throat out…

**Klaus's POV**

As she forcefully embraced me it took everything in my power to prevent myself from returning the hug; somehow seeing her made me lose my train of thought slightly.

Right, I was here because of that note? The one from Damon? I knew she was cheating on me didn't I?

Yes, yes I did.

I felt the rage bubbling within me once again, my nerves crackling and every fiber in my body screaming at me to rip her heart out, or kiss her like crazy; I wasn't sure, I was still pretty confused…

"Klaus, what's the matter?" She muttered in a concerned and innocent sounding voice.

"You sweetheart are the problem." I stated in a deadpan voice; I was definitely not going to sugar coat it for her.

The smile rapidly dropped from her face, I felt a pang of regret deep in my stomach; why was it that I felt like the bad guy?

"But…what… this morning…we were…" She stuttered, unsure of how to continue.

"Well love, it seems that circumstances have changed since this morning as I have made a discovery."

She stared at me puzzled; she just didn't seem to realize that I had discovered her dalliance with Damon Salvatore…

Ugh. His name felt like poison on my tongue.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you love?" I growled, infuriated; was she so stupid as to think that I couldn't work something like this out. Instead of replying I simply stepped to one side to reveal the note that I had left on the end of her bed.

Caroline noticed the crumpled piece of paper on her bed and made her way past me to pick it up; her eyes widened as she read the words that had been scribbled.

**Caroline's POV**

I'm pretty sure I felt my heart drop right into my boots as I read the words that were written on the page:

_Hey Blondie, _

_Come over to my place later; wear the underwear I like,_

_Damon_

Then below Klaus had written his own comment:

_Turns out baby-vampire likes sleeping around._

_Shame on you love, Damon Salvatore – really? _

It wasn't the words that had been written by Damon that angered me; it was the words that had been written by Klaus that brought the tears to my eyes. Tears of rage, disbelief and infuriation.

I turned my body full round to stare at him.

"I thought you described me as beautiful and full of light, or some crap like that Klaus! Huh, so it turns out you also believe the girl you have such a high opinion of to be a complete and utter slut! Was it all just some big ruse to get me into bed? For you to finally see some action for the first time in like, a thousand years!" My body shook all over from the force in which I was expelling my words.

Klaus's face turned a peculiar shade of purple as I spoke my mind…

"Don't make me the bad guy here, love! The evidence is right there, the evidence that you've been doing both me and Damon Salvatore! That definitely doesn't make you beautiful and full of light sweetheart, it makes you a… a… skank! Did you even really go to school today or where you busy getting it on at Damon's? Oh, and for your information, I've had plenty of girls in my time; definitely a higher number than you could ever count to!" Klaus's body shook even more violently than mine, whoa…

I let out a dry laugh before speaking once more.

"So the great, Englishman Klaus Mikaelson finally lowers himself to using the word skank huh? He also reveals the fact that he's a man slut too; better not give away too much Klaus, who knows what the apparently blonde bimbo will do with all this information?!" I could feel the rage gradually draining out of me as I spoke my first few words; both of us were going about this the wrong way, we were acting like pathetic children. I could tell from his expression that Klaus apparently felt the same way; he spoke again in a much lowered tone.

"Okay love, I guess you'd better tell me the whole side of the story; be warned though… this had better be good, or I'm not sure what I'm going to do." He spoke with a exhausted and defeated edge to his voice.

I knew this was my one chance, make or break; so I'd better make this explanation good.

"Klaus, I haven't told you about this before now because I am really embarrassed. But before I became a vampire, when I was human; before Damon fell for Elena, he was bored, he needed a plaything… and that plaything was… was me…"

Once again the color returned to Klaus's cheeks. He began to interrupt me, but I didn't let him speak.

"Let me continue… He compelled me to do things with him so he would be entertained, however he wasn't dumb; he may have had me convinced by his manipulation; but he left me notes lying around so that others believed our relationship to be real. That note right there, is a note Damon Salvatore left for me at least 9 months ago; one of the many notes that I followed completely and utterly without question and left others thinking me happy and in a good relationship. All of which was a complete lie. So now Klaus; now that you know absolutely everything, feel free to judge me…"

I turned back to look Klaus in the eye, I could see he was even more infuriated than he was earlier. He was clenching and unclenching his knuckles; turning them an even paler color than normal.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him; nobody uses my girl like that and gets away with it…" His jaw was set in a straight line and his eyes had turned a worrying shade of red.

However, the only good thing that had come out of this was the fact that once again he had referred to me as _'__his girl'_.

"Love, I hope you can forgive me for being a judgmental ass." He managed to stutter out, during his major rage.

I placed a comforting hand on his arm, feeling all his muscles tensed beneath my fingers.

"I think I can find it within me to forgive you; but you're going to have a lot of making up to do…" I whispered gently.

I saw a quick glimpse of sexual desire enter Klaus's expression before it returned angry.

He rapidly whipped his phone from his pocket and selected a name from his call book. Apparently the person answered on the first ring, and Klaus spoke quickly.

"Damon Salvatore, I will find you and I will kill you…" He spoke, his voice thick with fury.

I gave a big, involuntary gulp…

_Ohmygod, I was going to be partly responsible for the death of the eldest Salvatore brother._

_Elena was going to be heartbroken. _

_What was I going to do now? _

_Raging Original Hybrid, cocky Salvatore Vampire, and a best friend in love with said vampire…_

… _Once again; I was screwed…_

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update; I tried to make this chapter a bit longer; I hope you are happy with it…**

**CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S NO TVD UNTIL JANUARY?! – Not sure how I'm going to cope, if you know any good fanfics it would be lovely if you could mention them in the comments? **

**Anyway, please read, review and follow. **

**See you at the next chapter! **

**:D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Klaus's POV **

I stared at Caroline in absolute horror; not only had I unrightfully accused her of sleeping around, but Damon Salvatore had used _my _Caroline as _his _plaything. - And that was something I would not stand for.

Bloody hell I was furious. I'd already phoned Damon ahead of time to pass on the threat of ripping his head from his body; Caroline seemed quite opposed to the idea as she enveloped me in her arms, apparently already forgetting the many unjustified things I had called her.

"Love, I'm so so sorry; I have no idea what came over me, accusing you of something when I had no proof. I was raised as a gentleman but all I have been is a right ass to my girlfriend." I muttered to her.

I looked up at her and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

**Caroline's POV**

Well, I was over the whole accusation already; nevertheless Klaus's apology smoothed things over quite nicely.

I cradled him in my arms as he spoke, somehow whilst talking he had ended up sprawled across my bed with his head resting in my lap, his eyes staring up at me.

"... but all I have been is a right ass to my girlfriend." He spoke sincerely.

The word 'girlfriend' hit me like a ton of bricks; Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid had just referred to me as his girlfriend, a phrase in which I never thought I would hear him utter, and especially not in reference to me.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" He inquired.

"Umm… are you aware that you umm… just called me your girlfriend?" I asked questioningly.

Klaus's expression turned into one of pure horror.

Ohmygod, he didn't mean to say that; what did I expect though? Did I, Caroline Forbes, for once think that someone might want to have a proper relationship with me?

**Klaus's POV**

Bloody hell, Caroline's words hurt me more than any stake to the stomach ever could; she was disgusted at the thought of ever being my girlfriend. I guess I never really stood a chance with a girl like her, so wonderful and full of light; she was Miss Mystic Falls after-all…

I felt my face contort, partly from sadness and partly in anger because I let myself hope that I could ever have a future with her. I removed my head from her lap and sat up cross legged next to her, looking directly at her before speaking.

"Sorry love, sorry that I pressurized you like that; I should have known that you would never be interested in having a relationship with someone like me. I know I've done bad things, and I know I will continue to do bad things, therefore I get it that you and I can never be together. I can always hope though." I winked at her and gave her the typical Mikaelson smile; the one I'd stolen from Kol actually; he always said it made the ladies jump straight into bed with him, and I figured I could use some magic like that at this moment in time.

**Caroline's POV**

I felt a smile begin to turn up the corners of my lips.

"OHMYGOD." I exclaimed loudly, and promptly saw the confusion on Klaus's face.

"What love?"

"You and I have totally been getting confused! I want to have a relationship with you, but I thought that you didn't want to have one with me; and you wanted to have one with me, but thought that I had no interest in you!" I stated excitedly.

"So does this mean?..." I saw a huge smile beginning to take over Klaus's face.

"We are totally having a relationship!" I said happily.

Klaus lay back down before continuing:

"Sweetheart that is the best news I have heard this whole century." He said gently as he leant up to press a small kiss to my lips.

**Klaus's POV**

I was pretty sure I was feeling some emotion that before now, I had never experienced; maybe it was hope or possibility? Throughout my life it had always been doom, gloom and family betrayal; but here I was with the most gorgeous girl on the planet, and she wanted me; really wanted me.

"This has been a very nice revelation love; but we still haven't decided what I'm going to do about Damon Salvatore." I said quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood; his name already making my lips feel disgusting.

Caroline's features were in debate for a matter of minutes before she spoke.

"Klaus, you absolutely cannot kill him okay? This whole thing with Damon is in the past and what has happened has happened. That was a truly horrible time in my life, but it's over now and I'm pretty sure those experiences with him have made me stronger; and they have definitely taught me to never, ever take any shit from him. We have made up, and to be honest we even talk on the phone sometimes just to check up on one another. 4 months ago, if you had offered to kill him I would have wanted to help out in any way possible; but that is so over now."

I felt my body convulse in disgust at the idea that she was friends with him.

"Sweetheart, he really isn't a good friend to have; please let me kill him? " I said, letting a slight whiney tone enter my voice.

"No Niklaus." She stated.

"But…"

"NO." She cut me off stubbornly.

I chuckled in amusement.

"Love, we've only just declared ourselves a couple and here we are having our first fight."

"Klaus, there are going to be many fights in our relationship; you're stubborn and I'm stubborn, I look forward to it."

"And I look forward to all the make-up sex…" I smiled cheekily.

Caroline's face turned red and she struck me on the arm playfully.

"Easy love, or we're going to be having that make-up sex pretty soon…" I said, whilst winking at her.

**Caroline's POV **

I rose from the bed quickly, not wanting mine and Klaus's banter to go any further than that at the moment.

"What's the matter love, afraid of the big bad wolf?" he whispered cheekily.

"YES!" I exclaimed loudly.

"My mother is downstairs, so the big bad wolf better get off my bed and leave right now before my mother, the sheriff, comes upstairs and finds you here!" I spoke anxiously, "if she catches you in my bedroom, no matter whether you're a Hybrid or not, she will kill you!"

Klaus smirked once more and rose from the bed, gave me a peck on the cheek, before making his way towards the window.

"Sneaking around is _so _sexy; see you around girlfriend." He stage whispered at me, before jumping out the window.

I ran to the open window and stuck my head out:

"1000 years old and still acts like a love-struck teenager! Just can't get the boyfriends these days!" I laughed to myself knowing full well that he heard me, hence great Hybrid hearing.

**Klaus's POV**

After leaving Caroline's I made my way quickly to the Salvatore mansion, hoping that Damon would be in; it was time for me to make him pay for what he did. I did feel a little guilty, but I wasn't exactly going against Caroline's wishes, I wasn't going to kill him; I was just going to beat the absolute hell out of him. Snap his neck a couple of times; technically it wouldn't be killing him because he'd heal pretty soon after.

I reached the front door and knocked.

"Come out, Damon. It's time for you to face the music." I mocked loudly.

_Actually__,__ more like let the furious Hybrid beat the living daylights out of you…_

* * *

**Hello!**

**I hope everyone had a really great Christmas. **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review and follow. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and best wishes for the new year!**

**:D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Klaus's POV **

I let myself into the Salvatore house; it was so convenient that vampire's don't need to be invited into another vampire's house. It means that I can oh so easily get even with Damon Salvatore. An even greater upside to that was the fact that I only detected one Salvatore brother in the house; and I was guessing it was Damon, seeing as Stefan was always out with the townspeople these days; the brooding vampire really had turned into a bit of a socialite. Also, I imagined that he was with Caroline; she informed me of the fact that they were practically best friends and always went to one another for advice.

I felt a pang of jealously in my stomach; I knew that there was nothing romantic going on between the two of them, but the minute the younger Salvatore stepped out of line with _my_ Caroline, there would be hell to pay.

I climbed the staircase and found myself in Damon's room, it was pretty ridiculous to be honest; all he had was a gigantic bed and a dresser, in his room was practically the size of a ballroom. Oh dear... well I guess that was all Damon needed a bed for his many conquests and some clothes.

Ha, just lately I imagine Damon had been having trouble finding many lady friends other than Elena.

I wonder if he knows about the sire-bond yet?

I turned the corner and came face to face with Damon; he had a pretty distraught expression on his face. I thought maybe my best option was to first emotionally drain him so he wouldn't have as much energy for the actual fight.

"What's up mate, you're looking a little low?" I gestured to his huge glass of Scotch, his obviously unwashed shirt and the major bed-head that he was experiencing.

"Piss of Klaus; you're the last person I want to talk to." Damon replied exasperatedly.

"Really? You're going to turn away the chance of spilling you're problems to the Original Hybrid the most powerful being on the planet? Seriously mate, a chance like this comes once in forever?" I smirked at him; evidently he knew I had an ulterior motive for being here.

"Does it have something to do with the sire -bond Damon?" I asked smugly, knowing that just those two-words would bring him running to me like a lost puppy.

"WHAT! How do you know about this Klaus?" He asked shocked.

"Don't be a fool, I practically invented the phrase; haven't you seen those thirteen Hybrids which are all my own personal bitches to do my bidding. The minute I saw Elena mooning over you, and following your every word I knew it was a sire bond." I said cockily, just wanting to make Damon more miserable.

"Well, you know what, I just sent Elena away - the only way I could break the bond was to never see her again." Damon responded sadly, a regretful tint in his eyes.

"Mate, you are such an idiot; the way Tyler broke his bond was to turn over and over again to prove to himself that he is in no debt to me. Doesn't it make sense that if Elena drains many innocent people she will feel so terrible that she will no longer feel indebted to you because your blood turned her into a vampire and saved her life?" I said matter of factly.

Damon's face showed an expression of pure astonishment, that I, Niklaus Mikaelson, could for once give him some correct information. However, it wasn't correct information, I laughed wickedly to myself; Elena draining hundreds of bodies would not break the bond. It would just make her feel awful, and I was dying to see that; and not only will she feel bad, she will do anything to become human again to erase her guilt. Then I get hundreds of shiny new Hybrids; a total win-win situation.

"Anyway Salvatore, what I was really here for..."

I pulled a stake from my back pocket and drove it into his body, just below the heart; enough so that some wood fragments could enter his heart and keep him immobilized. I pushed him back against the wall and drove another stake into his body; I needed him to be kept in place. Finally, I beat him a couple of times round the face to make myself feel better.

"That was for Caroline Forbes." I stated mercilessly.

I saw Damon's mouth move slightly as he tried to say something.

"You got something to say mate?" I asked evilly.

"I... I wouldn't do anything for Caroline Forbes if I were you; she's just using you..." he stuttered out gradually.

I stood for a second, trying to dismiss this information; however, I knew that Caroline had played 'Klaus distraction' many times; and there was a possibility that she could be doing it again. After all, a tiny part of my conscience spoke to me: _why_ would anyone so beautiful and full of light be interested in me?

I grasped the stake I had placed below Damon's heart and pulled it out.

"You have a minute to tell me what you know, or I will kill you." I said quickly.

"Caroline was playing distraction whilst we could find a way to kill you; you know the first date that you and Caroline went on? Well, whilst you were out enjoying the night, Stefan and I were busy breaking into your house trying to find any kind of clue on how to kill you." Damon said quietly.

I felt my heart sink slightly, what had I done to them just lately? Nothing.

"Mate, I don't get this whole 'Kill Klaus thing' – I haven't hurt or tried to kill any of you lot in ages? "I said confused.

"But you will, we wanted to find the cure for Vampirism for Elena, but the minute she turned back human we knew you'd be back draining her blood to create your minions; therefore you had to be out of the picture."

"I do see; that was pretty smart. Yet, you failed." I stated.

"Yep, it turns out you are pretty indestructible mate; but I mean it, don't waste your time with Caroline Forbes, she just isn't worth it…" He said smugly.

I felt my blood began to boil; I wasn't sure whether it was because he admitted himself and everyone's part in trying to kill me, or because he just insulted Caroline – not that I should be worried about her because she had a huge part in trying to kill me.

I felt my self-restraint snap; I grabbed Damon and broke his neck.

The snap of his neck brought me some peace of mind as I held my head high and strode from their house.

**Caroline's POV**

Stefan came over today; I hadn't seen him in ages and to be honest he looked pretty pissed.

"Stef, what's up?" I asked cheerily.

"Caroline, I know about all this stuff you've been doing with Klaus; I swear you even consider him a friend now, maybe even more? Seriously, what is this all about?"

"Ummm, well I don't really know how to tell you this, but basically you know when I fake dated Klaus so you could break into his house? Well, it has just spiraled from there and now…we are…kinda dating?"

"WHAT?" Stefan shouted.

"Really Stef? Nothing has changed okay. You're still my best friend; I'm still friends with Bonnie, Matt, Elena and everyone else. Klaus is really not any worse than any of us. I've killed people, and as much as I hate to admit it, I did enjoy it because it's just in our nature." I spoke honestly.

I felt Stefan's apparent disgust begin to fade.

"I guess you're kind of right. I went through my ripper faze and hurt many, many people; yet I was forgiven. So if we're being generous I guess we should find it in our hearts to forgive Klaus too. He said with a sad light in his eyes.

I leapt over to him and enveloped him into a big hug.

"YES! I knew you'd understand; you really are the best friend on this entire planet!" I shrieked happily.

"No Care, I'm really not…" He responded sadly.

"What, why?" I asked, completely confused at this point.

"Caroline, Klaus was just sent to his death." Stefan said quietly.

I felt as if someone had just wrapped their hand around my heart and was squeezing and squeezing. A single tear slid from my eye; and my palms were sweating profusely.

"Where is he?" I said coldly to Stefan.

"Caroline I can't tell you."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I screamed in misery.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, you'll only get hurt." Stefan responded sadly.

I struck him hard around the face and fled from my house. Knowing that there was one place I really needed to be right now.

The Mikaelson's house.

And please, please let Klaus be alive.

**Klaus's POV **

I strode home covered in blood, entered the house and slammed the door shut; knowing the only thing that could comfort me right now would be a big, big glass of scotch.

I just couldn't believe tonight's occurrences. It had all started well, I thought that I was going to have fun torturing Damon Salvatore; and I did until he told me about Caroline's true intentions. Then, when I left the Salvatore house one of my Hybrids led me to the woods, where all of them, with the exception of Tyler Lockwood were there to kill me. They were all un-sired, and I knew that incessant Lockwood boy was behind it.

I killed them. All of them.

Yet again Tyler managed to evade me.

However, even though I had only one Hybrid left; even though I had killed all of them except one with my bare hands, I could only think of Caroline and how she had betrayed me.

I loved her.

I _had _loved her.

All I knew now was the minute I set eyes on her, beautiful or not, I was going to rip her heart from her chest.

_No mercy. _

* * *

**Hey everyone, so I hope you liked the latest chapter. This time I have used some events that have been happening in the show, but I muddled them around a bit. – Sorry to any of you who are not happy with that? Also, I know that Klaus and Caroline are having yet again another 'troubled patch', but they can't be having loving moments all the time, after-all they are opposites!**

**I'm really sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter – please don't hate me!**

**Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews. **

**If you like this story please continue to read, review and follow!**

**Thank you, **

**See you at the next chapter!**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caroline's POV**

I strode up to the Klaus's home with tears streaming down my face; I remembered all the moments we'd had together, both good and bad. I remember how he had planned on having me as the vampire sacrifice the first time he arrived in town; and yet I could not feel any bad will towards him, he was just trying to get along. Trying to unlock his werewolf side and fully understand himself.

I was pretty sure that if Niklaus Mikaelson was dead, that I would never be able to love again.

When I was around him I felt perfect, not awkward and young; I felt like the person that I knew I should be, and his actions towards me were far more civilized than any others I had experienced.

Once again, the tears were rolling down my cheeks; I remembered all the cruel things that I had said to him; distracted him one too many times and lost his trust. All I could think to comfort myself was that if Niklaus had really met his end, at least we had parted on good terms; pretty amazing terms to be honest.

**Klaus's POV**

I lay back on my sofa, taking many swigs from my scotch and pouring it all over myself in the process. It mixed with the blood covering my chest and I did not care.

Even in my drunken state I could hear the sniffling's and smell the tears of a certain baby vampire from outside; it made me even more furious, something at this point that I believed not possible. I didn't bother to straighten myself out or to even sit up because I was pretty sure that she would just let herself in anyway.

**Caroline's POV**

I reached his door and raised one hand to the wood; I knocked gently once and crossed my fingers behind my back hoping for an answer.

Many minutes past and I bit my lip in anxiety.

I had come to the conclusion that there was no-one inside, or no-one inside left alive to answer. I felt my legs give way beneath me and I crumpled to the doorstep, praying to God that I'd drown in my tears because I knew that I had nothing left to live for, and didn't want to live without him.

**Klaus's POV**

After a while the sobbing of the young vampire, mixed with the large amount of Alcohol was giving me an almighty headache; and I began to wonder why Caroline was crying her dead-heart out on my very doorstep. I rose from the sofa and placed my glass on the side; making my way over to the door – Even though Caroline Forbes had broken my heart into millions of pieces and brought more anger to me than I had experienced in at least 500 years, I still felt some remorse towards her and her current predicament; which was still a mystery to me.

I grasped the handle and swung the door open.

"Yes?" I spoke only one word to her shaking figure.

Caroline looked up at me and the shaking of her body and the shedding of her tears intensified. She sprung to her feet and flung her arms around my neck.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, you're alive; I don't believe it, you're actually alive!" She screamed in shock and pure delight.

She placed her hands around my face and began kissing every part of me that was in sight, or that she could reach: my face, ears, nose, eyelids, lips and neck. I was in so much shock it took me a while to come to my senses and push her away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I growled into her ears as I pinned her against the wall.

"How dare you treat me like this, lie to my face and play with my affections when I know that you've been lying to me and plotting my demise! You girl, are the most disgusting being that I have encountered in at least 600 years and yet I can't remove you from my mind!" I roared into her face.

"Klaus…Klaus, I…don't understand?" She choked out from beneath my vice like grip.

"Well I guess I will just have to make you, won't I?" I snarled, and with that I promptly broke her neck.

**Caroline's POV**

When I came to, I was strapped to one of Klaus's chairs in the centre of his ballroom, chains surrounding me and stakes buried deep into both my left and right shoulders. I was in absolute agony and my body was humming with excruciating pain.

"KLAUS!" I rasped out.

"KLAUS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU DICK. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" I whispered in the most furious whisper I could muster in my current state.

"I wouldn't taunt me if I were you love; I'm the one with the upper hand." Klaus said matter of factly as he grandly descended the staircase, his once-white-shirt ripped to the naval and coated in blood.

"Please Niklaus, just tell me what this is about!" I pleaded.

His face turned a violent shade of purple and he strode towards me and slapped me hard enough around the face to make all of my bones shake. Following that move he then grabbed himself a chair and placed it opposite me, before sitting down and staring menacingly into my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me Caroline, or do I really have to spell it out for you?" He asked cruelly.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to have to spell it out, go on Klaus, and explain to me how we've gone from blissfully happy to you going all crazy on me in a matter of hours." I screamed at him, my eyes agony from all the tears they had wept.

"Fine. Firstly love, you went on a date with me so the Salvatore's could break into my house and find a way to kill me. Next, all this time you've played with my affections to get the upper-hand and aid your friends in their mission against me. And finally, you attempted to help the Hybrids capture me and kill me. But yet, they failed and here I am alive; and still wearing the shirt in which I slaughtered all twelve of them with. With the exception of Tyler Lockwood of course – and sweetheart are you two even broken up or was it some big act?" I could see the pain in Klaus's eyes.

I let out a long breath and stared at him in horror; at how low he really thought me to be, the girl that he told me he believed himself to be falling for. I shook my head in horror at the monster he had portrayed me to be.

"Care to stand up for yourself, or defend yourself sweetheart?" He asked mockingly, believing that he was right, just like always.

"OKAY. I did go on a date with you in the first place to distract you, because Elena is my best friend and I didn't know you or trust you. However, from then on it has just been me; everything I have felt towards you has been true, Niklaus; everything I have said and acted towards you has been real. I just found out about that pathetic plan the Hybrids had anyway; why do you think I ran all the way to your house sobbing my heart out. – Because I feared you to be dead and I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and torn into millions of pieces; if you were dead I definitely didn't want to live without you. And yes, OBVIOUSLY TYLER AND I ARE BROKEN UP BECAUSE I JUST POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT." By the end of my speech, tears were once again pouring from my eyes and down my cheeks. If Klaus didn't believe what I had just told him, then we were obviously never meant to be.

**Klaus's POV**

I stared at her; I was completely and utterly bloody shocked.

No longer could I tell the difference between a truth and a lie; the most beautiful girl I had ever met had practically signed her heart over to me and I was furious with myself. I, Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid was so insecure and unknowing in the ways of love that I was left in a situation I never could have imagined.

I rose from my chair and knelt on the floor, my head level with her knees; I grasped her hand in mine and spoke from my heart.

"Love, I'm going to apologise now; because what I'm going to do you're going to hate, and I know that you're never, ever going to be able forgive me for this. When I'm done I will release you and leave town; and I promise you shall never have to set eyes on me again. You and your friends will be safe and I will no longer be a threat to Elena; since my other Hybrids turned on me I have no reason to make any more of the betraying bastards. I shall return back to my home in England and find my real family; try and make things right with them. I owe a lot to them…"

Caroline's eyes widened as I informed her of my intentions; I knew she understood what I was going to do. There was a look in her eyes showing that she already hated me for the deed that I had not yet done.

"Don't do it Klaus; don't compel me, please just trust me and we can put this all behind us- we can leave town together, get away and pretend that nothing ever happened. Please." Yet again more tears escaped from her eyes.

The offer was so tempting, but I knew that it was too late; far too late to ever consider an offer like that.

"Love; we just aren't meant to be, it's obvious we need to just stop fighting fate. We are better off without one another." I spoke sadly.

"I'M NOT BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" She screamed at me, her miserable tone making me feeling like the biggest dick in the world.

"Yet here you are tied to a chair love, I think this proves me right." I muttered quietly.

Before she could continue, I placed my hands on either side of her face; looked deep into her eyes and compelled her.

**Caroline's POV**

My mind went blank as Klaus compelled me; I was nothing but his puppet, answering every question that he asked.

After what felt like an age, my mind snapped back to reality. Klaus must have compelled me to forget everything he asked because I couldn't recall a thing.

I stared down at Klaus, he hadn't moved from his previous position. The only thing changed about his appearance was the tears that littered his face and the look of peace in his eyes.

He rose to untie me.

He gently raised his lips to my ear and spoke:

"Thank you love, for telling me the truth – something in which no-one else has done. More than anything I'm sorry for not believing you without having to compel you; I know you are an honest and true person, so beautiful and full of light. Now it's time for you to go sweetheart; have an absolutely wonderful life, I hope you get every single thing you deserve and desire." I felt more tears drip into my hair as he gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head, and with that he was gone.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I felt like doing a double update today as I felt bad about leaving you on a cliff-hanger last chapter. I hope you didn't hate this chapter; Klaus and Caroline are still at odds, but don't you worry they will be together again! **

**Thank you for all the really kind reviews, they just make me want to write and never stop!**

**I just thought I should let you know that I think I am going to be writing two more chapters for this story and then it will be complete. Thank you so much for all of your support. **

**Please continue to read, review and follow!**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Klaus's POV **

Once I had made Caroline leave for good I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I'd finally found a girl who told me the truth, and could have possibly loved me, yet I'd still pushed her away just like I did with everyone. I was so full of self-loathing right now that I knew there was only one place in which I could find solace.

I climbed the staircase and reached my art studio; the walls were adorned with the many paintings of Caroline Forbes that I had completed in my time. I stared around at them, and the anger over what could have been rose within me – I tore them all down, breaking the canvases into tiny pieces which I then placed into the fire. She was gone now, I'd made her leave; I didn't want to remember anything, it brought me nothing but pain.

**Caroline's POV **

I hadn't brought my car to Klaus's so I was left having to walk; the tears stained my vision and I couldn't even seem to walk in a straight line. My grief and hysteria were preventing my body from functioning in its usual manner; my vampire senses were dulled.

I really did understand the meaning of the word heartbroken.

Klaus had ripped away my free will when he compelled me, something that Damon had tormented me with when I was human. What made it so much worse was the fact that Klaus had promised that he would never do that to me. Yet he did.

I crumpled into a pile on the sidewalk, unable to go on; and I knew there was only one person I could call right now that would understand.

Luckily enough, he answered on the first ring:

"Matt. I really need your help right now; can you come get me?" My voice broke on the word 'help' betraying my hysterical state to him.

"Sure Care, where are you?" He replied warmly, his voice full of support.

"I'm….I'm on the pathway leading from Klaus's house to the Wickery Bridge." I responded.

"Sure, I'll be there in about five minutes, you hang in there."

I heaved a sigh of relief and settled down on the sidewalk; my dress was ripped and stained, my mascara had ran down my cheeks and left little black trails and my hair looked like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards. I sighed once more at the state of my current predicament; becoming a vampire and living forever was meant to be an easy lifestyle, Damon always said we were superior beings after all; we can feed from whoever we wish and not trouble ourselves with human matters. Right now however, I would give anything in the world to be human; not to have to worry about my next feed and not know anything about the supernatural world that we live in. I wanted my biggest worry to be if my position as head cheerleader was secure and if I could fit in math revision with my cheerleading schedule. But nothing like that seemed to matter anymore; the only thing that I was worrying about, and couldn't stop worrying about was whether I could live without the stubborn 1000 year old Hybrid…

Finally, in the distance I saw Matts truck approaching; tearing me away from my currently miserable thought process. He pulled up on the curb and sprung from the driver's seat to embrace me. I huddled into him as he cradled me whilst I cried, he now joining me on the sidewalk.

"Shhhhh, shhhh Care; everything is going to be fine." He whispered soothingly into my ear. – The thing was though; I really wanted to believe him and all the calming things he was telling me. But I just couldn't.

We sat here for at least twenty minutes before my tears began to dry up and I came to my senses. I rose from Matts arms and stood up to straighten out my appearance. He gasped at my current state, seeing the blood stains on my dress and the rapidly disappearing bruises on my face.

"Care, what happened?" he said gently.

So that's what I did, I climbed into the passenger seat of Matt's truck and told him absolutely everything. I have to admit he did look pretty shocked, but he didn't butt in at any point due to his kind nature; he just nodded every now and then to show understanding or furrowed his brows at a point when he didn't understand.

Eventually, when I had told him the whole story, he spoke:

"So you're telling me you poured your heart out to that dick, and he practically said that he was in love with you too and then he sent you away?" he said in astonishment.

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm saying…"

"Care, the man's an idiot. If I were him I would have just believed you and not had to compel you and therefore the beautiful vampire and Original Hybrid could have lived happily ever after!" He spoke with a sad smile on his face.

I gave a miserable smile in response.

"If every guy on this planet were like you Matt, then the world would be perfect." I said matter of factly.

He blushed a bright shade of red.

"Anyway, you like the new truck?" He inquired; I assumed his was trying to distract me from my sadness.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous and it must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed, glad for the distraction.

"Thanks Care, Rebecca bought it for me as a 'sorry gift'…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yep, you're not the only one with relationship troubles; I'm pretty sure Rebecca Mikaelson is interested in me!" He said with a humourless laugh.

Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she's interested; you're quite the catch you know!" I shrieked at him.

"Yeah, yeah; anyway I'd better be getting you home Miss Forbes!"

"Well, I guess you should Mr Donovan!" I replied whilst laughing gently.

**Klaus's POV**

I tugged my phone from my pocket; I knew now what I had to do. I dialled the number and waited for the response.

"Katia, it's Klaus I need a favour." I said brusquely.

"Ah, Niklaus; it's been a while…" she responded cheekily.

"Let's not play around here, you owe me one; be at my house in Mystic Falls in an hour, I need your help." I said quickly before hanging up.

I slumped back into a chair and let out a huge sigh, it wouldn't be too long until things would be set straight, and I honestly couldn't wait.

**Caroline's POV **

Matt and I reached my house and I invited him in.

"Care, you really need to be going to sleep – you look exhausted." He said concerned.

"I know, I know; any chance you could stay with me? I just really don't want to be alone right now." I asked timidly; not sure of how he would reply.

"Sure, no problem…" Matt responded.

We reached my room and I clambered into bed, not even bothering to remove my dirty clothes, I lay my head down and could already feel myself falling into sleep.

"Matt, come lie down with me; there's plenty of room on my bed, you need some sleep too." I said quietly.

"Okay."

I felt him slide onto the bed beside me and then I fell into sleep.

**Klaus's POV**

I opened the door to Katia; she smiled at me.

"So nice to see your handsome face again Niklaus." She said in a charming little voice.

"Stop flirting with me old lady!" I growled at her, she was actually 900 years my senior making her about 1900 years of age!

"Okay then, the time for small talk is over; what spell is it you want me to do?..."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter, this was actually kind of a filler ready for the final chapter (or two chapters, I haven't quite decided yet.) **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, finally hit 100!**

**Please continue to read, review and follow…**

**See you at the next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Klaus's POV**

Katia had made herself very comfortable on my sofa, lying down on her back and indicating for me to come in. Ordering me around in my house no less; if she weren't my elder I would have taught her a lesson.

"Fetch me a blood bag would you dear; that's if you even own any." She asked cheekily.

My eyes widened at her insinuation.

"Yes Niklaus, I have heard about your ruthless reputation. It's such a shame how your rampages keep soiling the family name. The others feed from humans and kill every now and then, but they always keep themselves in check - and if Kol can manage that, then you should definitely be able to!" She frowned at me.

Once again I suppressed the urge to attempt to rip her head from her shoulders, a task in which I knew I would fail. Not only is she the oldest living Original vampire ever, she is also a Witch; and unfortunately, my Grandmother.

It was not a known fact that that Mikaelson's had any other living relatives other than their fellow siblings; however that really was the biggest lie we have ever told. Our grandmother Katia was estranged from the rest of the family due to her and my mother, the Original Witches, fallout. When the witch community turned against our grandmother, due to the fact she was both witch and vampire, our mother had made it her personal quest to kill her mother to earn favor in the community. Therefore, I, Niklaus Mikaelson helped my grandmother Katia fake her death as I knew having the most powerful which in the world on my side would definitely come in handy. After all, how else would I have kept my mother encased in that coffin for as long as I did without Katia's help?

I laughed humorlessly at my own pure genius, here I was in an awkward predicament of my own and Katia had no other option than to help me, she was in my debt, and I was family after-all.

I handed her a blood bag from the fridge, one that I had even taken the trouble to heat up; I did want to keep myself in her good graces for the time-being.

"So Niklaus, are you finally going to tell me what it is you wish me to do?" She asked whilst sucking delicately from the straw I had attached to the blood bag.

I swallowed and inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Yes Katia, I believe it is time." I replied, feeling as though I was about to make the biggest mistake possible; yet I knew I still had to do it.

**Caroline's POV**

I awoke to discover Matt gone; he had stayed long enough for me to fall asleep and then excused himself. Obviously he must have been feeling a little awkward about our close proximity or something seeing as once-upon-a-time we'd been in a relationship.

I gave a shrug of my shoulders, as if to say 'so what? I've got more important stuff to deal with…'

I rose from my bed and traipsed down the stairs to the fridge to retrieve a blood-bag; if this didn't refresh me then I didn't know what would. I pulled myself up onto the counter, peering out into the darkness whilst taking a large sip.

I decided that tomorrow I would yet again be obsessing over the doom and gloom that is currently my life; I knew if I wanted to get through this, I needed to make plans. I picked my phone up from the counter and searched for Bonnie in my contact list, I finally found her. I clicked dial and raised the phone to my ear. Forgetting that it was two in the morning, I was pretty surprised that she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Care, what's up?" She asked, an undertone of concern in her voice, something told me it was due to the fact I was ringing so late.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I was thinking we could go into the city, visit the big stores and get some bargains; we haven't had some quality girl time, in like, forever?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, that sounds good to me, should I pick you up or what?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah that would be great, I think about nine o clock would be perfect?"

"Okay, well I'd better get my beauty sleep Care or there's no way I'll be up in time tomorrow. And you know what, whatever's got you down right now, we can always discuss tomorrow." She said gently before hanging up.

Man, that was the amazing thing about Bonnie; Witch powers aside, she was such a perceptive person; she could always tell when someone was down and always knew the exact thing to say. Suddenly, I felt so much better; I jumped down from the counter and slung my blood bag into the bin, before making my way back up to my room.

**Klaus's POV**

Katia stared at me in shock, her eyes wide.

"So you're telling me that you want me to erase you from the memory of every single person in Mystic Falls except from a girl named Caroline Forbes?" She asked confused.

"Yes Katia; that's exactly what I'm asking. I want no-one to remember who I am, other than Caroline." I said sincerely.

"That's some pretty big magic Klaus; dark magic at that, are you sure that this is necessary?" she looked concernedly at me.

"This is what needs to be done." I said simply.

I needed to be forgotten so I could move away from here and have no ties. No more Salvatore vampires hunting me down or potential vampire hunters who want to see me dead. If I had no-one following me from this stupid little town, then there was a possibility that I could make things good with my family and not risk their lives any longer from mistakes that I had made in this place.

I'd finally seen the error of my ways. I'd been far too focused trying to build myself a new family, a new family of Hybrids, that I'd thrown my own family into harm's way; my loyal sister Rebecca and brothers Kol and Elijah.

"Okay then Niklaus, I shall begin; you may want to leave the room, it becomes pretty intense when you are the target of a spell. – anyway you don't want me accidently make you forget who you are if I mess this up!"

**Caroline's POV**

True to her word, Bonnie picked me up at nine o clock sharp and we were out of Mystic Falls and well on our way by at least ten past. I was looking forward to the day, looking forward to trying to forget the events of the past few days. That was until Bonnie inquired about what had put me into such a low mood.

"Bonnie, basically it's Klaus; he is the cause of every single feeling I seem to be having lately: love, hate, anger, hope; you name it, he's caused it!" I stated loudly.

"Care, wh-" I cut Bonnie off before she could continue.

I informed her of the past events, the incident with the Hybrids, Klaus's accusations, how he captured me, how he compelled me and then finally him sending me away for good. It took me a good long while to explain all the comings and goings of the past few days.

She took her eyes away from the road momentarily to look at me once I had finished speaking.

"Care, that seems like a pretty heartbreaking story; but seriously… who the hell is Klaus?" She asked puzzled.

I stared intently back at her for a while, my eyes quite literally boring holes into her body. I'd just told her everything and now she was mocking me by pretending she didn't know who Klaus was.

"Really Bonnie? Don't act like this, you know who Klaus is; everyone knows who Klaus is… the guy that took over our lives, made hundreds of Hybrids and who has terrorized many innocents in his 1000 years!" I said crossly.

"Um, Caroline; he sounds like a pretty bad guy, but I promise you if I'd met someone like that I'd remember him; and the name doesn't sound familiar." She replied, acting pretty sincere.

I never knew she could be such a bitch; and I knew I couldn't stand to be in the car with her a minute longer.

"Let me out the car." I growled at her.

"Care, why do you want to get out?" She asked confused.

"LET ME OUT" I screamed at her.

She assessed my state of rage and obviously took the hint that a small car and a furious vampire were really not a good mix. She pulled over at the side of the rode and I leapt from the car in disgust.

I was so annoyed that I knew I had to ring someone to vent my anger; I dialled Elena.

"Elena! Bonnie's acting really weird!" I exclaimed, the minute she picked up.

"Oh dear… what did she do?" Elena asked in an exasperated manner.

"She pretended she didn't know who Klaus was; I mean, who knew she could be that low?!"

There were several minutes of silence.

"Elena, what's up?" I asked concerned.

"Care, I'm sorry, but who is Klaus?" She inquired.

I didn't even have the heart to answer; I hung up and slipped my phone into my back pocket.

_What the hell was happening?_

* * *

**Hello!**

**So here's another Chapter, I hope you liked it; I'm definitely nearly at the end of this story now!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support. **

**Just to say, I know in the show that you can't have a person be both a Vampire and a Witch, but I bent the rules a bit – sorry!**

**Please continue to read, review and follow; I love to hear from you!**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Caroline's POV**

I sat down clumsily on the sidewalk; my confusion playing with my thoughts. Elena, the Doppelganger, who Klaus had made his personal target couldn't remember him; and neither could Bonnie, who used to hate his guts. There was no way that this was a coincidence; someone had made this happen. I decided it would be best to try out my theory before jumping to any conclusions. Once again, I pulled my phone from my back pocket and dialed Stefan.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Stefan asked cheerily; that was unusual for him to sound so happy - maybe Elena was team Stefan again?

"Do you know anyone called Klaus?" I asked quickly; deciding to get straight to the point rather than waste any time.

"Hmmmm... no the name doesn't sound familiar?" He replied thoughtfully. I knew something was definitely wrong, back in the twenties Niklaus and Stefan had been best friends, and just recently Klaus had been trying to convert him back to his 'Ripper roots'.

"Okay, thanks anyway Stef; see you soon." I hung up and decided to try the other, and my least favorite Salvatore brother.

"Hey Blondie, please tell me this is a booty call; Elena just dumped me..." Damon answered humorlessly; it seemed my hunch had been right. Ohmygosh, Elena was so damn annoying, she needed to stop playing around with two guys; it would maybe have been alright if they didn't know one another - but they were brother, it was pretty sick!

"Sorry Damon no; but I'm pretty sure I can come over for a drink later to try and cheer you up." I responded, even though I had no intention of going over there when I had much more important matters to deal with.

"Okay, sounds good - anyway what did you call for?"

"This is going to sound weird, but do you know anyone called Niklaus Mikaelson?" I asked tactfully, this time using his full name.

"Ummm... no sorry Barbie; I know an Elijah, Rebecca, Finn and Kol Mikaelson, but I haven't heard of any Niklaus Mikaelson." he replied, sounding a bit confused.

"Ok, thanks Damon; maybe I'll see you later."

After hanging up, I stared thoughtfully around; this was definitely Klaus's doing. He had erased himself from the memory of all the people I had spoken with so far, but not me; what was he up to?

I decided to call him and get a straight answer. I let the phone ring and ring and ring, however he didn't answer.

UGH. Why was he doing this?

**Klaus's POV**

I looked down as I heard my phone ringing, the Caller ID showed 'Caroline Forbes calling'; I was tempted to answer it, but I didn't.

By now she had obviously found out that I had gotten Katia to erase me from everyone's memory except hers; therefore she was probably ringing to ask why I'd done it?

"Niklaus, are you nearly done with that drawing?" Katia shouted up at me.

I put down my pencil as I had finally completed it.

"Yes Kat; It's done... I'll just bring it down." I said with a sick feeling in my stomach.

I descended the staircase and came face to face with her; she was looking pretty exhausted from the magic she'd already done, but she promised me that she'd stay until she had completed everything that I had asked of her. I handed her the sketch.

"Remind me again what you want me to do Klaus?" She asked gently.

I sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

I want you to erase me from Caroline's memory; I want her to never be able to remember who I am. However before you do this and make her forget me, I want you to project these images and words into her head; I guess you could call it a final goodbye or something." I said my voice slightly shaky.

"It shall be done." She replied simply, and left the room; obviously noticing that I wasn't quite myself and wanted to give me some privacy. I thanked her for that.

**Caroline's POV**

I'd driven home and was lying on my bed, trying to decide what my next plan of action was going to be? Maybe I'd go over to Klaus's home and confront him about it? Yes, I definitely would, but first I would send him an angry text message!

_Niklaus Mikaelson, what are you playing at? _

_I know what you've done, you've made everyone except me forget you and I want to know why! _

I couldn't decide what else to say so I decided to keep it like that; short and sweet, or maybe I should say short and sour?!

It was only a matter of seconds before my cell buzzed to indicate a reply, I picked it up and read the words written on the screen.

_I'm sorry love. _

Those were the only words written; what did he mean?

Whilst I was thinking, I suddenly felt a sharp, short, stabbing pain in my head; almost as if someone had accessed my brain and was taking control of my thoughts.

I lay back on my bed waiting for the pain to subside, in a few short seconds it did; and it was replaced by a series of images…

Klaus and I in my room when he'd cured me from the werewolf bite; I could see a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen during the actual time, it was one of concern and gentleness. Next was us dancing together at the ball, both myself and his eyes were lit up and we looked like the happiest people on the whole of the dance floor. Then us talking together by the horse, him showing me his beautiful sketches; I remember how amazed I was by his talent. Next was us at the Miss Mystic Pageant, smiling and laughing together, and my heart ached to be in that moment again; then flashed up our brief conversation about his painting, and his insinuation of us having 'a thing'. Finally, were the images of all the times we'd spent together since then and the journey we'd experienced. Tears pooled in my eyes as the words 'Goodbye love', were projected into my head. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him saying them to me.

Then, I felt another pain in my head and this time it was longer and more intense; I turned over onto my side and curled myself into a ball. It felt as if my brain was in some kind of battle, trying to fight something.

Eventually the pain stopped and I wiped the tears from my eyes; I couldn't recall what had happened minutes ago and I was seriously worried… maybe I should call my mum? I grabbed my phone ready to contact her, when I saw a text message I had sent not long ago, to a guy called Klaus. I frowned for a moment or two and deleted the message, whilst thinking…

Who the hell is Klaus?

**Klaus's POV**

I knew by now that she would have witnessed the scene of memories and words that I had put together for her, and I hoped so badly that she'd enjoyed them. I slumped once again down in my chair as reality hit me, Caroline Forbes no longer knew who I was.

I called Katia into the room.

"I have one final thing to ask of you." I muttered silently, at this stage she looked at the point of dropping.

She nodded slowly at me, as if indicating to continue; obviously not wanting to waste her energy on speech.

"Make me forget Caroline Forbes. Please…" I said helplessly as my voice broke on her name; I knew tears were forming in my eyes and were dangerously close to spilling down my cheeks, but I didn't care. Once this was over I would be back to the uncaring bastard that everyone loved to hate.

I saw Katia's eyes widen once more, but she nodded anyway and made her way over to me.

She placed a hand on either side of my head and instructed me to close my eyes. I did as she required.

For a matter of moments everything went surprisingly dark and then I felt her lips against my forehead and her hands withdraw from my head.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at her confused.

"Katia? What are you doing here?" I inquired.

She shook her head sadly before speaking.

"You invited me over for a drink; don't you remember Niklaus?"

I thought for a moment or two and discovered that I had no recollection of what had happened this evening. I looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Well Katia, I will fetch you a blood bag straight away; you aren't looking so good, have you been performing magic or something?" I asked her.

She nodded her head at me and sat down.

I made my way into the kitchen to fetch a blood bag whilst thinking:

_What has happened tonight? _

* * *

**Hey! **

**I hope you liked this chapter; there's only one more to go!  
Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline interaction!**

**Thank you for all the reviews they really motivate me to write! Please continue to read, review and follow! **

**See you at the final chapter! **

**:D **


	24. The End

**300 hundred years later. **

**Caroline's POV **

I slumped down into my comfy armchair in my reasonably new apartment; it was on the top floor in a classy and expensive New York housing complex.

I sat back to reflect on what had been my life so far. I remembered leaving Mystic Falls two years after graduating high school and moving in with Elena; the whole group of us: Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Elena and myself had decided it was time for us to leave before it became too obvious that we weren't aging. It had been heart breaking having to leave Matt and Bonnie behind, but they decided not to leave; they wanted to stay because they had already began to build a life there. We had seen them since then, every so often Matt and Bonnie used to come and visit; but after a while it became painful with the realisation that they were aging and were ultimately going to die soon.

In Matt and Bonnie's lifetime things had been great, we'd all still managed to remain friends and Tyler and I had an on and off relationship that must have extended for at least fifty or sixty years.

I remember the last time that Matt had come to visit Elena and I, he'd finally hit 85years of age and was dealing pretty well with it. We'd taken him out to a lovely place for lunch, but the only thing that clouded the day was the fact that we received many judgemental glances from the other diners; they were obviously wondering what two 'apparently' 18 year olds were doing with a man 85 years of age. Matt Donovan died two weeks after that; and it took me at least 100 years to recover; I'd offered to make him a vampire many times, but each time he'd turned me down, saying that him and his wife April and their children had no interest in living forever.

On the other hand, my mum was living and well; well I guess you couldn't exactly say 'living' as she was now a vampire. She'd been going about her business one day as the sheriff of mystic falls, when she'd been shot by a criminal; however previous to that she'd been really sick and I'd given her some of my blood to speed up the healing. Therefore, when she died, thanks to my blood in her system she had woken up a matter of hours later. She'd moved away to some far off country and was living the life she'd always deserved; sun, sea and plenty of money. We'd kept in contact, and I was happy for her.

I'd lived with Elena for 40 years of my life; we'd gotten jobs, gone out partying and made new friends. However after five years or so in one place we yet again had to move around. After that, Tyler and I had moved in together until we eventually broke up.

When Matt died, mine and Elena's relationship went to shit; believe it or not, back then she was still messing around with both of the Salvatore brothers! I felt sorry for her for the fact that she never really grew up; she stayed the flirty, indecisive teenager she had always been. Now however, I was pretty sure that she had shacked up with Elijah; and they were in some kind of relationship. I was glad that she'd finally ended things with both brothers, but we'd both said some pretty appalling things to one another so I knew there was no hope of reconciliation.

As for me, since breaking up with Tyler, I'd bounced around from place to place. Meeting up with Tyler, Stefan and my mother occasionally. Much to my surprise Damon and I had become pretty close friends; we partied together, drank together, fed together (yes, I did give up on the bunny diet!) Damon had taught me to feed from humans in moderation without harming them. Nevertheless, whatever I did and wherever I went I always felt as if there was something missing in my life.

Which brings me to now; today was my birthday, another birthday; I'd hit 318 and today especially, I was feeling old.

I heard a knock on the front door; I smiled as I saw Damon pulling a hideous face through the glass.

"It's open!" I shouted; even though I knew he would have heard if I'd whispered.

"Alright Barbie! Happy 318th! He smirked at me.

Damon was still Damon, except he'd definitely grown up a bit. There was still his slightly twisted human and the typical smirk, but now he was reliable and a really great friend. Once upon a time, when we'd been living together I was pretty sure we were going to develop some kind of romantic attachment; but we'd both decided against it encase it ruined our friendship, because we both pretty much only had one another. Stefan had once again fallen off the wagon and turned Ripper, once Elena dumped him he just couldn't take it anymore; deep down he really was a bad vampire. I still loved him though, and regarded him as a friend. Once upon a time I might have been judgemental about vampire's who killed humans whilst feeding, but now I recognised that even though I may be against it, that it's the way of life for vampires. Much like when I was human I ate animals that had been killed, and there were vegetarians that disapproved; so to be honest, what was the difference?

"Yo Blondie, stop daydreaming, I come bearing gifts!" He bent down to give me a kiss on the forehead before dropping the presents at my feet.

"Aww Damon, you shouldn't have!" I said disapprovingly; even though deep down he knew loved presents.

"You'd better enjoy it while you can; when you hit 400 I won't be buying you any more gifts!" He said cheekily.

I opened up the first parcel and it was a picture of Damon and I at the zoo, it had been put into a gorgeous frame that fitted the colour scheme in my new home.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, before jumping up and hugging him.

"Woah, woah, woah… there's more in there, don't get too excited too quickly!"

Next up was a gorgeous floor length blue dress, it was so lovely and it was just my size; man… that man knew me so well.

"That's for you to wear when I take you out for dinner tonight." He smiled eagerly at me.

"Ohmygosh! You have actually spoiled me and spent way too much money!" I shrieked.

"Barbie, at 465 years of age, I have a lot of money to spend…" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, hurry up and open the next one!" He exclaimed; you would have thought it was his birthday rather than mine.

It was a small box and I ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside was a velvet box; I flipped the lid to discover a gorgeous necklace; it was beautiful and consisted of many tiny diamond bows linked together.

I felt a tear shed from the corner of my eye.

"It's gorgeous Damon, ohmygosh; it's way too gorgeous!"

"Well Blondie, there is a reason I bought that; it matches perfectly with that diamond bracelet you have with the bows on. You know the one you always wear but can't remember where it came from?" He said smugly.

I stared down at the lovely bracelet on my wrist. It was definitely an expensive make, and someone with impeccable taste had chosen it out; and engraved on the inside in tiny writing was written 'made in England'. I had absolutely no idea where it had come from; I spent hours trying to think about it, yet I just couldn't remember.

It frustrated me like crazy.

"Okay now the last one!"

I opened the box, to discover a huge gold cake, with red trimming round the edge. Written in the middle was:

_Happy Birthday Caroline, you old lady!_

I gave a laugh and dug my finger quickly into the icing and sucked my finger; it tasted delicious.

"Girl, that isn't even the best bit! Try the red icing…" Damon said mysteriously.

I scraped some of the deep red icing onto my finger and tried it out.

" .God." I exclaimed, as I ate another bit.

"You totally compelled the cake lady to put blood into that icing!" I laughed, whilst eating a bit more.

"Yep; I'm that good of a friend – who else would think of blood flavoured icing!" He said cockily.

"Now chuck me over a slice!"

* * *

** Klaus's POV**

I stared round at my family as we sat around the table: Kol, Finn, Elijah, Rebecca and Myself. After at least 100 years of grovelling for their forgiveness they had finally given in; and we'd lived together since then. As one happy family; however, that didn't mean we always got along…

"KOL! Stop stealing my food!" Rebecca squealed at Kol beside her.

"Darling, I haven't taken any food from your plate; you ate it. Maybe you're turning into one of those people that eat so much and don't realise, maybe you're going to get so fat that you won't fit into the house…" Kol replied cheekily.

I saw tears form in poor Rebecca's eyes; she'd been around for centuries, but still hadn't hardened to the harsh words she received from Kol.

"Kol. Stop teasing Rebecca." I snapped at him.

"Rebecca, you will never be fat." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks Nik."She responded with a big smile on her face.

In the last 100 years or so, it seems that I had turned into a much tamer person; to be honest I hadn't killed anyone in ages, the thrill of it had just disappeared. I had no need to kill anyone any more, I had my family around me; something that I had desired for ages. I was as happy as I believed I could ever be; however there was still a feeling that I experienced every now and then, a feeling that something was missing.

Sometimes, I also got the feeling that my siblings pitied me for some reason; as if they knew something that I didn't. I didn't have a clue what it was; but every now and then I wondered if it was to do with the feeling of emptiness I experienced occasionally.

I snapped out of my day dreaming as I Elijah spoke.

"So, I was thinking that we should go out for a nice meal tonight; to celebrate that we are still together as a family, and haven't killed Kol yet… I mean, haven't killed each other yet." He said cheerily, throwing a humorous wink at Kol.

"Sounds good Elijah; I can finally get out that new dress I bought the other day!" Rebecca squealed in delight.

"May I ask which dress sister, I swear you are always shopping?! Kol spoke, but gave a slight whimper of pain as Rebecca gave him a thump.

"Don't play with fire if you're afraid of getting burned Kol!" I warned him with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I added the final touches to my outfit. I was wearing the new dress and necklace Damon had bought me, I'd arranged my curls to perfection and my make-up was spotless. I made my way into the living room and Damon whistled under his breath.

"Woah. You're looking hot." He stated matter of factly.

I took in his appearance; he was dressed in a smart suit, shoes gleaming and a tie that matched my dress to perfection.

"Not too bad yourself Salvatore, you and I are going to look stunning tonight!" I said laughing; feeling the happiest I had felt in months, if not years!

He held out his arm for me which I gratefully accepted.

"Let's go hit the town Barbie!"

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

"Becca! How much longer are you going to be?!" I muttered under my breath; knowing that she could hear me from her room.

"Coming Nick, give me a couple more seconds…"

"_Ohmygosh Nick, you can't rush perfection?"_ Kol imitated Rebecca's tone behind me, I turned around and grabbed him into a bear hug; a very manly one obviously.

"What was that for brother?"Kol asked surprised.

"You know what, I'm not quite sure; but I just have this feeling that something great is going to happen tonight." I said surprising not only him but myself also.

* * *

**(No-one's POV!)**

Damon and Caroline where seated at a table not too far, but not too close to the bar; it was perfect. Damon had picked out the most amazing place, somewhere where you can dress up, but also keep things casual.

They ate their meal whilst reminiscing over the past; all the things that had happened lately and there hopes for the future.

"So Damon, you met anyone new yet?" Caroline asked gently; knowing that romance had been a shaky area with Damon ever since he'd opened up his heart to Elena all that time ago only to have it broken.

"Um, no; let's just say I have sworn off any relationships for a while – but that doesn't mean one night stands are out of the question…" He replied, with a cheeky eye-brow raise.

"Damon; you're disgusting!" Caroline shrieked, whilst laughing at his man-whore ways.

"Whatever Blondie; seriously how long has it been since you've seen any action!" He teased.

"Umm…."

"That long!" He mocked.

"Okay, it may have been about…err…about a year." Caroline replied with an embarrassed expression.

"That's it Barbie; tonight, on your 318th birthday you are having your first one nightstand!"

Damon saw the dubious expression on his face and considered it before speaking again.

"I'm not taking no as an answer. Now you get over to that bar and look appealing, flash some boob if necessary!" Caroline; not one to pass up a challenge, politely laid down her knife and fork and rose from the table, straightened out her dress and hair, and carefully made her way over to the bar. Damon smirked as he saw the many eyes in the room follow her; it really was not going to be difficult for her to find a candidate; or should one say victim?

Meanwhile, the Originals were seated at their table; Niklaus had left momentarily and it gave the rest of the Original family a perfect time to discuss what they intended to happen tonight.

"Elijah; are you sure Caroline said she was going to be here tonight?" Rebecca asked, frustrated that she couldn't see her at any of the tables.

"Yes Becca; don't be impatient – I rang her to say happy birthday, and she told me very clearly that Damon was bringing her here tonight. I know you are very excited about Niklaus meeting Caroline again, but please, have some patience." Elijah spoke seriously.

Silence fell among the Original family as Klaus returned. He stared around at them, suspicious to their sudden silence. He frowned, unsure what to make of the situation. Just as he was about to speak a soft whistle erupted from Kol's throat.

"Well, won't you look at that gorgeous girl at the bar? That figure hugging dress and those bouncing curls."Kol said lustfully. He knew that he just had to tempt Klaus enough into attempting to woo Caroline.

Klaus turned and stared at her; she did look striking, and he was so sure that he knew her from somewhere. However, he shook his head; he was certain that he would never forget a girl that looked like _that. _

"I wouldn't waste your time staring Niklaus; she'll never be interested in you!" Kol said challengingly, knowing that Niklaus was never one to pass up a challenge.

"You want to bet brother?" Klaus said cockily, before standing up and straightening his appearance.

"How do I look Becca?" He asked smugly.

"You look like you're ready to grab the girl of your dreams." She said gushingly. Thinking how poetical it was that he really didn't know the history he had with Caroline. It had taken the Original family a while to discover what had happened between Klaus and Caroline; but when they mentioned her name and he had no recollection of her; that was when they knew some spell had been used to erase her from his memory.

* * *

Caroline was sitting nervously at the bar; in her 318 years she can't remember a time where she had ever tried to 'pick someone up' before. She turned to see a man approaching her; he was gorgeous, dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a body to die for.

There was something about him that was so familiar about him; but then she brushed off the thought, knowing that she would have remembered meeting someone like him before. She couldn't resist flashing a nervous, but cheeky smile at him.

He finally reached her and pulled up the stool beside her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear…

"What are you?" He asked knowingly; the two of them could detect that the other was not human.

"Vampire – you?" She replied quietly.

"Hybrid"

She opened her eyes in shock; she'd only ever known one other Hybrid and that was her ex-boyfriend Tyler.

She nodded and the beautiful stranger continued to talk.

"So what brings you here tonight love?" He inquired, his silky voice doing funny things to her body.

"It…it's… it's … my 318th birthday?" she stuttered out; the sexual tension between them almost choking her.

"Well sweetheart, something tells me you are going to have a _very _good night." He said seductively before taking her hand.

He led her away and towards the bathroom. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat, terrified but excited at the same time. She was pretty sure that this really was going to be a great birthday.

Caroline turned to flash a smirk at Damon; when she turned she found him trying to seduce a blonde who was sitting in the seat she had recently vacated. She stared again to discover that it was Rebecca Mikaelson!

Woah; what a small world she thought to herself.

Klaus led her into the bathroom and lifted her up onto the sink; he rapidly brought his mouth towards hers and before she could even blink their tongues were battling for dominance. Caroline knotted her hands into his hair, whilst he ran his hands along her legs. Things were beginning to get pretty heated when a man entered the bathroom.

Caroline tore her mouth away from his, a violent blush rising on her cheeks; she hopped down from the sink and straightened herself out before apologising rapidly to the man who just entered.

She was horrified with herself; realising she'd just been making out with a total stranger – she didn't even know his name!?

"Um, so… what's your name?" She asked awkwardly to the gorgeous man before her.

"Niklaus." He mumbled to her whilst running his hands along her shoulders in a hypnotising and rhythmic way; she was so sure that the name sounded familiar too? It was a pretty unusual one…

"What's yours love?" He asked inquisitively; he'd just met her and already he was completely taken with her; he was pretty sure he'd never felt like this before. Niklaus Mikaelson knew that this girl was the one.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She stuttered out.

"Well Caroline Forbes; it would be an honour if you would go out with me sometime?"

She winked at him and turned on her heel; she remembered what Damon had said to her not long ago: _'Treat them mean to keep them keen…" _

He was gorgeous, and she was pretty positive that she was going to go out with him; but she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Caroline Forbes was a girl that needed to be won.

_And little did she know that the game of Cat and Mouse was beginning once again…_

…_would it be happily-ever-after this time? _

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Please don't hate me for leaving it open like this! I know there wasn't really much Klaroline in this chapter but I really wanted to exaggerate the build up to them meeting again. **

**I know the ending was a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I'm probably going to do one final chapter, of maybe a flash forward into the future of how things are so you know whether things worked out or not!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and support whilst I've been writing this fic. **

**Please read, review and follow. **


	25. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I said the other chapter was the last one - well I couldn't resist, I wrote this tiny last bit for you! **

* * *

**A long while in the future...**

**Caroline's POV**

I was bored; so bored, I'd been bored for the last 2 months to be honest. Once again I was sprawled on the sofa in the living room, watching the TV and thinking about life.

I smiled as I did every day in happiness, when I thought of the journey that I had travelled...

It had taken me centuries; century upon century, upon century, until I had finally persuaded Niklaus Mikaelson to take the cure. I'd managed to convince him that he no longer needed to be the most powerful being in the world; he just needed to be a normal guy who could be there for me. Furthermore, I knew that he always wanted to have children; even before he became a vampire Klaus knew that he wanted a big family.

Luckily enough, when they had found the cure, and Elena had turned it down; Elijah had kept it encase some of us eventually changed our minds.

The majority of us where human now, the exceptions being Stefan, Elijah and Elena. Stefan was still in his 'Ripper' faze; well, I guess it couldn't be called a faze anymore as he'd been like it for the past 500 years. Elijah just couldn't bring himself to take the cure, and Elena who was completely smitten with Elijah knew that she couldn't take the cure as she worried that she would eventually become too old for him.

Damon funnily enough, lived next door with Rebecca, just like he had for the past 6 years; he was twenty-seven years of age now, and for once actually looked it; the one thing the vampires-turned-humans were dreading was aging. Rebecca had actually come over yesterday to freak out over a wrinkle which I'm pretty sure she was imagining.

I was loving aging, at twenty-fourI could now actually get served at a bar without getting asked for my ID and having to compel someone! People now looked at me as an adult rather than a teenager.

When Niklaus and I had taken the cure; we moved back to Mystic falls as it was both of our hometowns. The experience of living there had brought back our memories; memories of knowing each other before we actually met at the bar. It turns out after a huge misunderstanding between the both of us, Nik had asked a witch to make us forget one another and make the rest of Mystic falls forget him too! I didn't tell this to my friends though, as we both remembered the bad things he had done all that time ago. It just showed though that our love was much stronger than any kind of spell.

"Mummy can we watch a movie..." Our son Henrik wandered into the room; he was four years of age and as clever and as handsome as his father.

"Sure Honey." I helped him up onto the couch, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, because I just couldn't resist and put on his favorite movie.

He snuggled up next to me and I couldn't help but think just how great my life had turned out to be.

Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep I heard a key in the door and knew that Nik was home. He strode into the room, books and bag in hand.

"Hey love, how are you?" He asked lovingly, dropping down before me onto one knee to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh. I'm so bored!" I whined at him.

He just smirked wickedly at me before kissing me again and settling down next to Henrik.

"And how's my favorite boy?" He said whilst ruffling Henriks' hair.

"I'm good thanks Daddy, just watching power rangers!" He said with glee.

"How exciting!" Niklaus said with an undertone of sarcasm in his voice; one you've been a vampire it's pretty hard to get excited over things like Power Rangers.

I made my way into the kitchen to find a snack; yet again I was craving something sweet, man… I was going to be the size of a house pretty soon. I reached into the cupboard to grab the newest bar of chocolate; I sat in one of the kitchen chairs and bit a square straight off.

"Woah, easy love; you're looking at that like a vampire near blood." Nik said with a grin.

"Whatever!" I growled at him, continuing to munch on the bar.

"So the my class at school keep whining at me when their favorite teacher Mrs Mikaelson is going to be back; I'm pretty offended, I was so sure I was their favorite Mikealson!" He said with a wink.

"Man, I wish I could go back to teaching, staying home is so boring!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, you're on maternity leave; you have to stay home, you taught until they literally forced you to leave. Come on love, you've got to be honest; you're literally going to give birth any minute!" He said laughing.

"Hmm… It hurt a lot the first time round too, I can't believe I let you get me pregnant again!" I said with mock horror.

"Well love you didn't exactly push me away…" He replied, winking suggestively.

"Mhm." Was all I replied, trying to keep a neutral expression on my face.

"You know, Henrik is pretty occupied with Power Rangers, we could always nip upstairs and…" He approached me, a cheeky expression on his face.

"No Niklaus." I said, attempting to be serious.

"Your loss love..." He said winking once again, before leaving the room.

As he turned I got a glimpse at the back of his head, and let out a huge laugh at what I saw.

"What's up sweetheart" He inquired confused.

"You've.. . you've… got your first grey hair!" I exclaimed at him, unable to contain my laughter.

"WHAT?! I'm only twenty-eight!" He stated with an expression of pure horror on his face. Of course he was older than that, but he'd never aged before.

"You'd better get used to it, I know it's your first grey hair an' all; but there's plenty more of them to come…"I shrieked, still laughing.

"Hm." He replied, with a serene expression on his face. I'm pretty sure he even stamped his foot. Niklaus Mikaelson, the ex-original Hybrid was going grey!

**Klaus's POV**

My phone in my pocket buzzed and I grabbed it.

"HAHA. Nik; I hear you have your first grey hair!" Rebecca exclaimed on the other end of the line; and I swear I could hear Damon laughing in the background. Well, news round here really does travel fast; I guess I have my wife to thank for that.

"You'd better watch out sister; you'll be getting some soon!" I said wickedly; knowing that my sister cared about her appearance more than anything else, maybe even more than Damon.

"NIKLAUS" I heard Caroline scream from the kitchen.

"Sorry Becca, gotta go." I said rapidly.

I ran into the kitchen; sometimes still wishing I had my vampire enhancements so I could have been there in at least half the time. I grasped Caroline's shoulders and pulled her into me.

"What's happening love?" I asked worriedly.

"What's happening you idiot, is that I'm going into labor!" She screeched at me.

I grabbed her overnight bag from the table and called Rebecca back.

"Caroline's going into labor; can you look after Henrik?" I asked quickly.

"YAY! Damon and I can't wait to be an Aunt and Uncle again! Sure bring him over!" She exclaimed.

With that, I grabbed both Henrik and Caroline and we left the house quickly.

I was going to be a farther again and I was ecstatic.

It turns out life as a vampire is nothing compared to living and breathing as a human; the experience of seeing your child being born, your own flesh and blood; is the best feeling in the world.

As I rushed my wife to the hospital, I took a long look at her; she was truly beautiful and full of light. I hope to be doing this trip many more times; I wanted to have a huge family and many children.

The Original Hybrid was gone; and in his place was just a man, a man who didn't need power or allies or enemies. Just a man who wanted his family around him for the rest of his human lifetime…

* * *

**Okay! So this really is over now! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story, you've been amazing. **

**I'm thinking of writing another Klaroline fic, so if you're interested make sure you click follow! **

**Thanks so much! **


End file.
